A Certain Hybrid Weapon
by The Wizard of Runes
Summary: A boy with no memory wakes up in a strange place, and while caught between a conflict between various forces, ends up with a "normal life" with the one who saved him that is far from normal, full of action, mystery, and various other elements as he hashes out his own existence. However, the information in his brain is dangerous...and includes things of concern for many people.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Chapter 1: Beginnings

"Stand down and surrender peacefully!" Anti-Skill member Hokari Haruka shouted as she and her team charged into the room, guns raised and ready. Of course, for some reason they still refused to listen to reason, as the rogue scientists activated their robotic defenders. However, for some reason or another, they were all retreating back into a single room, probably another research room, and not trying for any of the emergency exits they should not know are already covered.

"Don't worry sis, I got this!" Hokari Ai told her as she jumped into the room. One of hte robots fired a rocket at her, but then two rings of energy with a vortex in the center appeared inbetween. The rocket went into one, and came out the other right at the robot, causing it to destroy itself. She was a Level 4 member of Judgement, a 14 year old girl who was a student at Luna Academy.

The two of them were currently undergoing a joint operation between Anti-Skill and Judgement to shut down an illegal lab they had discovered in School District 9. Supposedly, based on a report from a confidential source, they were doing unethical and illegal human experimentation, and had engaged with dangerous terrorist elements outside of Academy City.

However, they had no idea yet about the full situation...

Meanwhile, inside the room the scientists were desperately working on something, afraid for their lives. But it was not Anti-Skill or Judgement that they felt threatened from.

"Oh no, oh no...if they find out, they will kill us all!"

"If we get captured...they will definently kill us! Damnit, and the ones responsible for all this are not even here right now!"

They all then looked back at a boy, sedated and bound to a table by restraints. He had white hair and red eyes, and was completely naked. His skin seemed almost perfect, his hair incredible. He looked scrawny, maybe even weak at first glance, but in truth his body was deisgned with a focus on muscle density.

He was their test subject, something they had been forced to make. This boy looked like a ten year old boy, but the scientists...they had been forced to make a monster. A monster with the strangeness of a fellow prisoner, who was also currently not here convienently enough. Some wondered if they had failed in some way, and this was how it was decided they would be eliminated.

ANd then, one scientist made the decision...and disconnected the sedative.

"What are you doing?!"

"The only way we can survive! We will use its Protocol 1 to our advantage! With this, we will absolutely succeed!"

"Of course! We just got it implimented! Its still a bit twitchy, but it should work! Quickly, increase the process! Give it some adrenaline!"

One of the scientists injected him with something to speed up his recovery, but only seconds later, the doors were kicked down. The scientists turned around and cowered as Anti-Skill and Judgement stormed in, with Hokari Ai using her wormholes to travel next to them and twisted the arm of the scientist closest to her down to the ground, while her older sister tackled another scientist out of the way. Anti-Skill came in and quickly caught them all, which gave the sisters enough time to notice the boy.

"Oh no...he must have been their latest victim..." she said, wormholing up over so she could stand on the table and over him. She also then realized he was naked finally. "Oh..."

"Hey, Ai. Dont hover over him like that! Besides, look, that monitor over there shows he is alive, so dont write him off as dead!"

And meanwhile, the boy's consciousness, stirred by the words and the drugs, finally woke up. He sleepily opened his eyes, and the moment he did the images of the two sisters was permenently burned into his brain.

"...registration complete..."

"Huh? Did he say something? Hey, wait...his eyes are open! Oh!"

Ai hopped back to the ground when he saw the boy waking up. Once he was fully awake, he looked at the two sisters, looked around, and then back at the two sisters.

"What is going on?"

The two sisters backed away a little, and with that room, the boy finally got off the table, testing his legs, before he turned back with an innocent smile and looked at the two of them.

"Hello! Could someone tell me what is going on? Who are you also?" he asked, as if he was not even aware he was naked in front of everyone. However, his forehead scrunched up a bit when he realized something. "Hold on...umm, who am I?"

It appeared he had lost his memories.

* * *

"Hey, hey!" the boy said energeticly, his blanket falling off again as he chased after Ai. "Come on! You gotta tell me!"

She looked back at him, only to get a bit embarrassed again. It seemed that the boy did not just lose memories, but common sense as well, as he was not even phased in the slightest.

"I keep telling you! We don't know! Sis, please tell me you found something in the records?!"

"Sorry, but they only refer to him as Subject 07. Otherwise, its mostly incomprehensible code. It makes reference to the Nova System, whatever that is, as well as his Esper alias, codenamed "Vector". But otherwise, we got nothing. They dont have any name on file for him".

"Oh, oh! I know!" he said, raising his hand.

"Hold on! Put the blanket back on first!"

The boy looked down, saw the blanket was gone, and so he ran back, wrapped himself in it again, and ran back. Except the moment he stopped, it fell off again without him realizing.

"Give me a new name!"

"You might as well Ai...we cant just call him boy, and he seems attached to you. Heh, maybe he imprinted on you or something".

"Umm..." Ai said, looking back at the boy. He was just so damned innocent, she wasn't sure if she should be looking at him like this. She tried to think of a name, focus on his red eyes... "How about...Akari?"

"Akari. Akari. I like it! I will be Hokari Akari!"

That last remark made the two sisters almost fall to the ground with shock.

"Ehh! Wait, hold on..."

"Actually Ma'am..." one of the Anti-Skill officers started, looking at the peculier situation. "As we have no idea where to return him to, and given his status as a witness, after having him checked out at a hospital, command wants you to look after the boy. They also requested that to help restore his memories, you try to expose him to normal life in Academy City, maybe get him to remember something. And before you ask, they said that due to his lack of a common sense, sending him to an orphanage or child services is also impossible, as it would be too easy to take advantage of him, and the people behind him...might consider him an investment, or a liability, and go after him".

At the officer's words, Haruka sighed as she placed her hand on her face, and took a deep breath before removing it.

"Fine then. But as for the last name..."

"They want you to hide him under the cover of being either your little brother, or your so..."

"You will die if you finish that sentence".

"...as your little brother, and only your little brother, Ma'am".

"...very well. Fine, Aka..."

"Alright Aka-chan! Just remember I am the boss!" Ai said, interrupting her sister with a proud and dominant voice. "That means, you have to do all sorts of things, like do what I say, appear naked in front of me daily, cook delicious food for me, and try to learn new things! Oh, and be my sweet adorable little brother! Got it?"

"Aka-chan...nickname? And got it, prime directives set!"

"Prime...whatever! We will work on your vocabulary!"

"...Ai, dont make Akari-kun do weird things".

Ai pouted at her sister's words, and Akari's lack of reaction.

"BUt...I just think its weird that he is not reacting to the current situation! So, I wanted to see if he would react if I brought something like that up casually!"

"...lets just go home. And Akari-kun, keep the blanket on! YOu two, I couldn't get his name, but I did get his sizes from the data. Go buy some boy's clothing, at least ten days worth, and bring it to my home! Got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Once again wrapping Akari in a blanket, and thick enough so that it would hopefully not fall off (and made it appear more of a cloak then a blanket, she left one hand free to gram as Ai led him out of the lab and into the open city. It took some time, the laboratory they rescued him from was deep underground, but eventually the group emerged out into the open space of Academy City.

And as they did, the moment they got into the open daylight of evening, Akari's small legs wandered forward in amazement of the sights he was seeing.

"So pretty..." he muttered, and then he saw some flowers nearby on a bush. He ran over, his hand getting out of Ai's for a moment, and grabbed a flower, putting it to hold in his ear. "Look! Its a flower!"

"Hey, Akari! Don't wander off!" Ai said, chasing after him and firmly grabbing his hand again so the little boy would not wander off and get into trouble.

"Oh, look! Look look Ai-neechan!"

"Ai-ai-neechan?!"

"Yep! Look look! Its a Nun!"

That odd statement caused them to look over, and indeed along with a high school student, there was a girl dressed as a young nun. Hearing her called out, she locked eyes with Akari for a moment, but this focus was interrupted by Haruka getting in the way.

"Sorry, but please leave this area. Anti-Skill is currently doing a sweep and investigation".

"Ah, sorry. Come on Index, lets go" the boy said, grabbing the hand of the nun and pulling her away. For a moment, Akari felt something...weird...but it ended up canceling.

"Alright Toma...but lets get some food!"

"But we just ate!"

"To-ma!"

Akari then heard his own stomach grumble.

"I am hungry. Can we get some food as well?"

"At home. We cant take you into a resteraunt dressed like this..."

"But...I am really hungry!"

At this point, Akari's stomach growled louder then car horns in traffic.

"Alright, alright! Lets just...head to the nearest burger place".

* * *

In a way, these two half suspected it would be something like this. But still, it was a sight to see.

In order to eat, the blanket he had been wrapped in had fallen off as he moved his arms to eat. It was still covering his lower body, but his upper torso was completely bare, which was not exactly something one would expect in any eating establishment, except if it was by some body of water and meant to be like that. But, anyone who was watching probably would be more focused on the fact he was downing his fourth burger, third set of fries, and was on his second milkshake.

Of course, who knows how long it has been since he ate with his own hands and mouth. They decided to go with food that did not need a fork or knife also, just in case, though he at least seemed able to use a straw just fine...but, it was a bit insane just how hungry he was.

That was when someone who Ai was familiar with just happened to walk by, along with another friend of hers. Kuroko Shirai, and Mikoto Misaka.

"Shirai? What are you doing here?"

"Ai?! Oi, this is my eating place!"

"You dont own it! You only frequent it!"

They are friends, for sure...or maybe more like rivals. As two people with a teleporation based ability, they are bitter rivals who often race with each other.

"You two, you really shouldn't..." Misaka started to say, when her eyes wandered over to Akari...and the blanket that had fallen to the floor without anyone noticing. "...uhhhh...who is he, and how much trouble has occured?"

"Ah, well, you see, he is just my odd little brother who has come to..."

"His hair and eye color are both different you know..."

At those words, Haruka shook her head. This was what she was going to point out, until she was stopped.

"He is adopted?"

"Yay! Adopted!" Akari said, happily kicking his legs as he continued to eat and drink.

"Alright, the truth now? I am a level 5, so you know I have the ability to find out on my own" Misaka bluffed, totally not knowing how to find any of this out on her own.

"Fine fine, just keep it down okay?" Ai said, with her and Shirai finally rejoining the conversation. "My sister and my judgement team got word of some strange experiment, using odd data recovered from the background of data collected by some...diagram satelite or something".

Although none of them noticed, Misaka and and Shirai got very interested the moment the satelite part was mentioned.

"Anyways, it looks like he was being experimented on. Highly illegal, very bad stuff, and when we rescued him, we were unable to find any information on his true identity, and his own memories are gone...he remembers some weird stuff, but information about himself he cant recall".

"Oh, I do know something though!" Akari said, looking at Mikoto Misaka. "You are Mikoto Misaka. A Level 5 Esper, nicknamed Zappy and Bug Zapper and beleived to be Touru Kajima's Girlfriend..."

The moment Akari said those words, Shirai, Ai, and Haruka all suddenly felt intense levels of fear and danger. So much so that they all slinked away a bit from Misaka, who was giving off sparks while having a red face.

"Where the hell did you hear that from?!"

"Data the scientists collected and put into my brain. They gave me information on all significant people who have a likely chance to shape Academy City's future. Accelerator, Railgun, Index, Imagine Breaker, Control, Doctor, GROUP, SCHOOL, CLASS. However, not all information is always accessible. Often, information only becomes accessible on an individual if I am in the pressence. There are exceptions though, such as Touma Kajima AKA Imagine Breaker. According to data given to me, I must absolutely never make physical contact with him at all costs".

This information sparked some interest in Misaka, enough to lean in and temporarily forget about his current state.

"Why is that? Why cant you make contact with him? ANd why is he called Imagine Breaker?"

"He is called Imagine Breaker because that is his power. And I cannot make contact with him because as a side effect, his power will kill me. I dont know why, but if his right hand touches me, I will cease to exist".

And so, the situation went from awkward to...concerning...in a short period of time.

* * *

After some time had passed, a man, who looked average and everyday, walked into a dark alley and took out a radio.

"This is Watcher. Red Alert Status. Information Gathering has uncovered critical information. He knows".

* * *

"And this is it! This is our home!" Ai announced as they walked through the doors. At the same time, the two officers from earlier came in and dropped off bags of boy's clothes for Akari. With this, he would finally have something to wear...which is good because the blanket fell off again.

The Hokari Home was in a nice apartment complex, in fact it was at the very top. The penthouse. They had a pool outside, a great view of Academy City, a wonderful living room/lounge as the first room to enter, with a fantastic entertainment setup, along with a curved couch and everything. There was a bathroom on the first floor, along with a kitchen, a workout room, and one bedroom. There was also a second bedroom upstairs, along with a den, and more storage space and so on. The place basically had everything someone could possibly need.

However, when the two turned around, Akari had fallen down on his butt, and was making a difficult face. The Blanket had also fallen down, though it was still sort of covering him...though his fidgeting legs didn't help.

"Aka-chan, is something wrong?"

"Umm...I feel...really built up..." he said as his face turned red. "And really bad..."

"Is he si..." the two started, when they realized the OTHER thing he had not done since waking up. "Oh no...please please tell me he still remembers that..."

"W...where is the bathroom?"

"Okay, he asked for a bathroom! Thats a good start! Ai, help me get him there!"

The two then quickly brought him to the bathroom, and after awkwardly making sure he knew how to, got him to use it. At least, he seemed to know enough that he wont cause any incidents that way, and that he could use it on his own in the future.

It was just, he didn't really know where in the house to run to. Or what to sit on. Explaining everything was super embarrassing. But what happened next...

"Alright Ai. As your new role as big sister, go and give Akari a bath".

"What! Surely he can..."

"How do I take a bath?"

"Uhg...okay..."

And so, Ai took Akari back into the bathroom. First off, she made sure to have him sit on a stool and rinse him off, and then started to apply the soap and shampoo across his body. Needless to say, this required a lot of mental stamina on her part. And after which...she got undressed herself, and joined him in the bath so he could make sure he did it properly and didn't make a mess.

"So, you really do have quite a difficult mental state, don't you?"

"Not sure. But if it makes you feel better, by tomorrow I will reboot".

"Reboot?"

"Yep! I remember the scientists saying something about me Rebooting after I go through a sleep cycle, something about Protocol 1 and ensuring safety standards. I think that is what it was anyways. Apparently, until then, some stuff or another is sealed inside my mind".

"Wait...maybe, you think you might remember something? Also, could you wash my back a bit?"

"Maybe? And sure!"

"Good to know...oooh...that felt almost like a massage. I think we should bathe more often".

"Got it! Information updated!"

"Information...why do you talk so weird?"

Suddenly, Akari began to yawn.

"So...tired..."

"Oi, Akari. Dont fall asleep now! Come on, be a boy. Well, actually its kinda cute...so be a cute and adorable little brother...whatever! Just, try not to make me worry okay?"

"...got...it..."

As he got so relaxed by the hot bath, Akari began to pass out and fall asleep. Ai managed to catch him in her arms, as he fell asleep.

"Happy rebooting...but now, I have to dry you off and dress you in pyjammas. Great".

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" the figure wearing the dark mask asked another, as htey prepared their weapons. They were right outside the apartment building where the Hokari's lived, and each one had grenades, assault weapons, sidearms, body armor, and various mechas and advanced weaponry ready. "The mission is simple. We bust in, and eliminate the two females. The boy must be captured and awakened before his sleep cycle can be allowed to finish, which should reset him and allow him to be maleable to our programming. There is always the backup, but this solution is the easiest. Remember, one is Anti-Skill and the other is a member of Judgement. So, do not hold back no matter what, and work as a team".

The captain of the assault said this, before they locked and loaded their weapons and prepared to engage.

* * *

 **AN: Me: Well that was fun...**

 **Ai: I feel like you cut that bath scene short a little.**

 **Me: Well, little Akari was so tired. A longer one can happen later. Besides, only so much comedy I can fit in at once. You seem to have mixed feelings about Akari though...**

 **Ai: I just hope this "Reboot" gives him a personality. I mean, how are the readers supposed to enjoy this is he is not squirming with embarrassment?!**

 **Me: Shouldn't you be more concerned about the gunmen?**

 **Index: Did someone say gummy?**

 **Ai: No, thats not what we sai...**

 **Index: But I want gummys!**

 **Me: Oh shi...she is hungry! Someone call Toma! Red alert! Protect the fridge!**

 ***transmission gets eat...cut off***


	2. Chapter 2: Reboot

Chapter 2: Reboot

00:22 Academy City Time

Akari was in the middle of a deep slumber. At the moment, he was resting on Ai's bed, though it was pretty much guarenteed they would likely make him sleep on the couch. After all, both of them had their rooms in a girl based setup. It was decided it would be easier to have him take the couch. But for the first night, since he really needed the rest, he could have the bed just this once.

It was kind of awkward getting him dressed though, she just put him in some pajama and a T shirt. Underwear...was too far for her to go through.

But now, she was on the couch, awake and watching TV to try and get her sleepy. Or at least, that was her originally intent, but there was a rerun of a Sola Arken concert on. Even though Sola was only as old as Akari, he was already a popular pop idol adored by millions, possibly even billions.

And so, that was how she was spending her time...

* * *

"Index, are you sure?"

"Yeah! There was something about this kid, I could sense it, that was magical in nature! It was really weird too, because for a moment, it felt like a Grimoire, but not..."

"But, he was taken out of a science lab. Shouldn't that likely mean he has Esper powers? Magic and Espers dont mix".

"Then maybe they were trying to experiment with magic!"

Toma didn't really like the sound of that. Experimentation with magic? Sounded like the fast track to a B-rated monster movie that goes to TV instantly instead of theaters.

Or another friday for him.

And so, the two turned the corner and then...

"What the...what are you doing here Zapper?"

"Me? What are you doing here?!"

Toma and Index ran into Misaka.

"We are here because we decided to take a walk in this area. After all, we dont have curfew".

At those words, Misaka twitched a little.

"...fine, I get it. But lets be fully honest here, yo uare here for Akari too right?"

"Yeah, I heard that he had something he shouldn't".

"You can say that again. For some reason, he seems to have data from the Tree Diagram Sattelite. I am sure I dont have to tell you how dangerous that data can be. Which means..."

"You expect people to show up...but are you sure about that?"

"He mentioned several organizations from the Dark Side of Academy City in passing. Although, there was one I was unfamiliar with. CLASS. I have never heard of that one before. I wonder if they are new..."

That was when suddenly, a large explosion could be heard.

"What the hell..."

"Are they using heavy explosives already?"

The trio ran out to see what was going on...and they saw Accelerator, fighting armed mercenaries.

"Why is he here?!"

"...of course, if the Dark Side moves, of course he would show up. Should we get closer and listen to him lecture about being villains, or should we wait here and wait for any unforseen developments?"

"Toma, its getting loud".

"Yeah, lets just...let Accelerator deal with this chaos. We should be fine".

"Unless...you dont think this is a distraction does it?"

"...yeah this is not good..."

* * *

At some point, Ai began to hear some strange noises coming from the front door. She found it strange, given the time of night. Not to mention, did this mean someone was trying to break into the home of an Anti-Skill member AND Judgement?

She picked up some batons and approached the door...when suddenly a shadow shot out from under the door and formed a fist, which punched her right in the face and knocked her back. Then, the shadow took the form of a woman holding a staff.

"Stupid girl. You have no chance of standing up against a Sorcerer like me".

"You think?!" she said in return, charging right at the woman once more. The woman shot blades of shadows at her, but then Ai wormholed to right behind the woman and smashed her head in from behind. This time, it was the sorceress that took the damage. "Looks like I can...wait, sorcerer?"

"Hah. You do not even know the truth of this world, of magic and gods. But since I am kind, I shall give you an offer. Give me the boy, and I will leave without incident".

"So you are here for Akari..."

"Hmmm? So you named it, how interesting. No matter, there are plenty of ways to fix this".

"Fix this! Like hell I will let you lay your hands on Akari, after everything you did to him! And dont call him an it!"

Ai attacked with her batons and attacked again, only this time the woman was able to deflect her with her staff. However, they both could hear doors creeking open, which meant they knew more people would show up soon. Sicne they didn't know who they were and what their plans would be, they both decided to try and end this quickly. And yet...the woman could not help but retort her words.

"Why shouldn't I? After all, he isn't a real boy".

* * *

"Why the hell are there people in swords and armor here?!" Miaska shouted as she took down a fourth one with an electric shock.

"Not sure...though its occured to me now that this feels normal for us still" Toma replied, as he followed behind Misaka.

It was true. Although it was surprising for them, none of them felt any real shock or surprise at this point.

"The action started so suddenly though..."

"Since when is that new? Ambushes have been a long time thing. Besides, this isn't the first time it has happened to Toma".

"...right. There was that one guy who blew open a hole in my apartment, while I was not there. Then there was that time you came and tried to attack me out of the blue. There was also that time...yeah, no. Things suddenly breaking out into violence tend to happen a lot to me".

"By the way, how did you know where to go anyways?"

At that question, Toma was a bit sheepish.

"Well, thats the reason Index is here...for some reason, she knew. How did you?"

"A friend...or, rather, a rival of Shirai's lives here. I knew her name, so looking it up was easy since I am a level five".

"Which means you threatened some lower level kid who is good with tech to do it for you right?"

"...no comment".

The two finally reached the front of the apartment building, while they heard gunfire and Accelerator laughing maniacly.

"He must really want people to desperately believe he is a villain".

"I suppose that makes him an ultimate level Tsundere? Even larger then Mikoto Misaka?"

At Misaka's reply, the group turned around when they were shocked to hear a voice behind them. And when they did, there was a boy around Toma's age with blonde hair and blue eyes that held a strange sword in his hand. He casually walked inbetween them and the entrance to the apartment building, his sword out and ready. Furthermore, he also adjusted his footing appropriately, indicating he was no novice.

"What the hell was that? You want to repeat that?" Misaka said, generating an electric charge around her...only for it to suddenly be drawn into the sword. "The hell..."

"Please. We were aware of todays events, including both of your encounters with that boy. As such, I made sure to prepare for both of your arrivals. So let me save you the trouble. Kajimo-kun, your Imagine Breaker is useless against me. My sword does not use Esper powers or magical abilities, just technology. And before you ask how I know, you would be amazed at just how many people know the truth about you Kajimo-kun, and about Index there".

Misaka and Toma stared down the man, while Index stood behind them. Indeed, the two evaluated this was a bad situation. It appeared that he was skilled in the sword, and the sword was something that Imagine Breaker could not negate and could counter Misaka's powers as if it was some sort of lightning rod. They had been checked and countered before either of them could even try to manage an attack.

Of course, technically speaking, there was still one person among them that could do something...but she herself was not certain she could yet, and using any of the Grimoires held untold dangers.

However, the boy was not attacking either for some reason...which meant, he didn't need to attack or go up. He just needed to stall them. In other words, someone had already gone upstairs.

And yet that stalement was broken, when a wormhole opened up and both Ai and a mysterious woman fell through. Ai immediately kicked the woman away, and hopped back onto her feet inbetween the woman and the boy.

"Suno, I thought you said you had it handled?" the boy asked, half annoyed, half amused.

"Shut it Lance. You didn't mention the Esper was a Transport type".

"Let me guess, you didn't get the boy?"

"Like hell she did! I wont let you even get close to Aka-chan!"

"Aka-chan? Wow, it took only a single day for you to get attached? Was he that innocent and helpless looking? Well that is rich".

"By the way, what is with all the gunfire?"

"It seems that another organization is interested in it and came to claim our prize. But, I arranged things so that another opponent of ours would meet them instead, and let them deal with each other".

As this idle conversation went on, each and every one of them were measuring each other up. Unfortunately for Toma, the woman, who only had a staff and so likely relied on some supernatural power, was on the other side of the boy and that other girl. However...it did not pose as much of an issue for Misaka.

Toma and Misaka nodded at each other, which followed by Toma going low and cupping his hands. Misaka meanwhile jumped into the air, and then Toma pushed off her foot and launched her over the swordsman.

"I don't think so, I see what you are planning!"

Giving a nod to the woman, she charged at Ai while forming blades of shadow to quickly eliminate her. Ai formed a wormhole however to divert the attack...

"Gah?!"

When a blade plunged into her from behind, before quickly being drawn out. Right as Misaka landed, Ai collapsed to the ground with a wound in her chest. At the same time, a squad of mercenary gunmen arrived to see the situation, as well as all the potential hostiles. The swordsman who observed all this, and realized there were too many enemies for his liking, clicked his tongue and decided to use this opportunity to reduce them.

"That would is not directly fatal, but...if you leave her as is, she will die. So you have a choice, you can fight us, or save her, but you cant do both. So, who are you going to choo..."

"...no way...Ai-neechan?"

The words of a young boy echoed out from the open doors to the apartment lobby, where Akari stood in plaid pyjamma pants, some sneakers, and a T shirt as he stared at Hokari Ai.

* * *

 **AN: Me: Well, that seems traumatic...**

 **Ai: Tell me about it! I better not be that likable character that gets written into the beginning only to be surprise killed off for character growth! I wanted Akari to have a personality, but I wanted to be there to enjoy it!**

 **Me: Relax relax, it missed everything vital. The only issue is if you bleed to death.**

 **Ai: That is still dangerous!**

 **Misaka: So Accelerator got distracted by a distraction? So much for number 1.**

 **Accelerator: Shut up! They are technically not a distraction but a full on assault force! They themselves dont even know they are a distraction!**

 **Me: True. Technically speaking, it both is and isn't a distraction Accelerator is wasting time with.**

 **Accelerator: You want to die?!**

 **Me: Errr...no thank you time to end this here stay tuned for more!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Certain Hybrid Weapon

Chapter 3: A Certain Hybrid Weapon

After finally having a nice long rest, though since he passed out while in the bath he did not know how long it was, Akari woke up once more. Unlike before, when everything was dizzy and he was pretty much filled with dopamine from being awake, and for the very start of his memories when everything was new and interesting, he felt just a bit more grounded this time. But there was something else...he felt like something was off.

And so, he got out of the bed, and opened the door. And that was when he saw some woman with a staff fighting with Ai, and then watched as Ai created a wormhole and pushed her through it after talking a bit. And mentioning Akari.

"...wait, what if she got hurt though...and it sounds dangerous...I should go check on her".

Slipping on some shoes, Akari then bolted out of the apartment to follow Ai, heading into the elevator and going down. He figured that as the elevator went straight down, and did not spiral like the staircase, he would get there faster.

After the elevator ride, he made a mental note to see about upgrading the elevator's acceleration later.

But, he was just able to make it to the doors...when he saw Ai get stabbed right in front of him.

"...No way...Ai-neechan...I can't believe it..."

"The brat is awake. Lets get him now and leave!" the woman said, quickly storming right towards Akari. However, the boy with the sword noticed it instantly...that Akari was wide awake...and showing advanced emotion.

"No! Suno, get back!"

His warning came just in time, as the moment he did the glass door Akari's hand had been touching shattered, and the shards flew at Suno from various strange directions to attack from various sides, as if they had been programmed to take those paths. Suno was just barely able to jump back in time, but was forced to shield herself with shadows as some shards altered direction after missing and nearly struck where she had dodged to.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Trouble...I think...Protocol 1 is engaged already".

"Shit, you don't mean..."

Before Suno could finish, Akari began to walk forwards, while he spoke in a voice that did not sound like a ten year old boy's but a computer's.

"Protocol 1 Implimentation Complete. Core Directives: Set. Primary Directives: Set. Combat Abilities: Set. Hybrid Operating System Set and Sealed. Switching from Bootup Mode to Standard Mode. Switching from Standard Mode to Crisis Mode due to threat to designated master: Hokari Ai. Eliminating Threats to Master. Engaging Combat Protocols".

"Everyone get back!"

Lance shouted that as he made distance himself, but suddenly swords began to materialize around Akari and then were shot at towards Lance and Suno. The two were just barely able to dodge, but Akari himself grabbed a nearby car. To most, he seemed to just toss it as if he had inhumane strenght, but those who remembered what he did to the glass earlier realized it was just his Esper ability.

Yes, his Esper ability was something similar to Accelerators, though given that he had not gone on a rampage like Accelerator, it was concluded it likely lacked the same raw power that Accelerator had.

However, he was also creating objects in mid air and shooting them at them, and that was certainly not an Esper ability. That was magic.

"He is like Index after I removed what continued to erase her memory...I have to use my power on him, before he goes out of control and wrecks everything".

Toma made his resolve and stepped forward, but Misaka stopped him.

"No! You cant touch him!"

"What? But if I don't..."

"Your power is called Imagine Breaker. Didn't you notice I was not shocked when Lance brought it up?"

Toma thought back to a moment, and realized for a fact that she was not.

"Earlier yesterday, I encountered the boy. He was acting differently then, innocent and ignorant, but when we started asking questions he started spitting out information about everything, including you...and your ability. But he also mentioned that if you touch him with your right hand, he will die".

Those words forced Toma to stop.

"Hold on...if thats the case, that boy's life..."

"...is being maintained through supernatural means" Index finished. "To be more accurate, if this is the case, that would indicate the liklihood he is a hommunculus. However, homunculus don't have souls...and yet, look at his face".

The group turned and looked at hte boy rampaging, trying desperately to kill Lance and Suno. At this moment, he should be in some sort of alternative state of mind, some defense protocol programmed into him. And yet...he was crying".

"Maybe if he was normally set to mimic emotions right now, it would be fine, but..."

"He said he entered Crisis Mode and started to talk like a computer...which means, he isn't mimiking...so he has a soul Index?"

"Yes. I am not sure how yet, but somehow they combined Esper powers and magic, and created a homunculus with a soul. Two impossible things".

"Wait, what is this about magic?"

Toma and Index then realized that Misaka was there, but it was already too late to cover it up now. Especially with what was happening in front of them.

"We can explain later. For now, we need to find a way to stop him that doesn't involve me using Imagine Breaker on him".

"There is still something weird that I sense from him..."

Index felt that there was something really strange about Akari, and she was not talking about his current state.

Akari meanwhile was launching another all out assault, generating swords and then sending them flying. His stamina levels had not seemed to drop much, although his breathing had become uneven, likely from such a rampage. But his opponents were worse off. After all, they had not expected him to immediately enter Crisis Mode and engage them. That was far from any predicted possibilities.

"Initializing the use of Crusader Blades at a higher level to eliminate targets".

Suddenly, he was once again surrounded by materialized swords, but this time the number was much larger and they all fired at Suno and Lance with high intensity attacks, cutting through obstacles and even piercing through walls. The sheer energy he had to be using was insane, because any rubble he walked by he would then use his Esper powers to launch a coordinated attack from other angles. Each attack, even with their skills and magic, they got some injuries. They had managed to stop any decisive blows, but eventually they would be defeated by a death of a thousand cuts.

"Damnit! No choice then...Tempest Chariot!"

"Admin Command Denied, as it was used by designated hostile force! Command Sealed to prevent further use by the enemy!"

"Tsk! He is already that far operational?! What the hell did they do?!"

"Let me try! New Spring Genesis!"

"Admin Command Denied, as it was used by designated hostile force! Command Sealed to prevent further use by the enemy!"

"You have got to be kidding! Do any of the Command Codes work anymore?!"

"Enemies are still persisting. Initiating Level 3 measures. Alert: Civilian Casualties may be unavoidable".

And so, the amount of swords he continued to summon doubled again, becoming a sheer overwhelming amount. So far, the battle had kept to the street, but if he unleashed that amount, and each individual sword also held more power as well, the nearby buildings would be totaled, and innocent civilians would get hurt.

Misaka started to stand up, to face him even though she did not know how...

"Hey, brat! Don't you think you are a bit young to be a villain? You should leave the stage to the professionals".

One person beat her to it. Academy City's number 1, Accelerator.

"Alert. Subject Labeled Accelerator. Academy City Number One Level 5. Currently in a reduced state due to brain damage. Do not interfere, or you will be treated as hostile".

"You know, a real villain knows that just rampaging around like this isn't any way to go!" Accelerator declared, unleashing a powerful psychokinetic attack. Akari dodged immediately, but that alone gave Accelerator plenty of information.

"Just as I thought...your power might be similar, but its not the same. You lack my defensive capabilities".

"Initializing Crusader Shields, applying Spectral Barrier".

In that instant, Akari was surrounded by a strange white glow, a barrier to protect him.

"Well now, the next question is...why were you not using that at the start!"

And so, Accelerator launched another massive attack while Akari dodged. However, this attack had more power and more speed then the first, and hit him a little. His protective barrier absorbed some of it, but it looked like some damage transmitted though.

 _Just as I thought, the performance is weak. Even if he can use both Esper Powers and Magic, his body is not fully adapted. This brat...technically he is probably a level 5, but he is weak. And if I am right..._

Accelerator then launched himself forward at the same time as another attack. Akari adapted to his methods and dodged the psychokinetic attack, but then Accelerator managed to punch him square in the face. And in the process, used his power to check something.

 _...so thats it..._

Akari was sent sprawling backwards, but managed to get up again and summoned more swords.

"I guess he knows how to take a beating at least. But, I suppose its time to end this. He is not quite ready yet to face me head on" Accelerator said to himself, and then shouted back at Akari. "Hey, brat! I got a ton of stuff to ask you about, like that CLASS stuff, but first, you know the primary hostiles are gone right? And your Master? She is still alive, but without your help she will die. So, are you going to keep fighting me?"

Akari looked around, and surely enough Lance and Suno had escaped during the commotion. In truth, this was a part of Accelerator's plan. Although he acted bad and tough and villainous, he was incredibly intelligent in his own right. And, he knew that if he allowed that show to continue, even if the hostiles were eliminated he might start attacking other people in his rampage. So, he had to make sure the hostiles escaped him before snapping him out of it, get a Target Lost instead of a Target Eliminated. And now, he had to change the focus, like to saving the person he called "Master".

"Priorities shifted. Save Designated Admin: Master Hokari Ai" Akari said, before flying back over and landing on the ground. He then took a shard of glass, and cut his own hand over the wound, causing his blood to drop upon it. "Initializing Holy Blood. Beginning Heal Process. Crisis Averted. Switching Back to Standard Mode. Re-activating personality. Leaving memories and abilities in-tact, providing additional information from Source Material. Sealing information about Theory regarding the truth about Imagine Breaker due to potential dangers..."

"What what?!"

"Information Sealed. Also sealing information about CLASS due to potential dangers. Information Sealed. Command Prompt Complete. Initiating Switch".

At those words, Toma and Misaka looked at Akari as his expression returned to that of a normal person.

"...what the...what just happened?" Akari asked, confused as he looked at his blood drip onto Ai. And as it did, the wound began to heal.

"I understand now. How they were able to give you a soul at least" Index stated, her eyes calm and collected. "The Source Material...your soul...they used a Grimoire to create your core".

"What?!" Toma asked, shocked. "You mean, those super dangerous things that can kill people?!"

"Indeed. However, because it was built into his core, he can use it, although limited. That magic he used, it would be from the Grimoire Sanctus Pugnate, a Grimoire disguised as a collection of stories about conflicts that have been centered around Christianity. All the way from the crusification, to the Crusaders, to all sorts of other conflicts. It explains all the magic he was able to do...but, how is he doing with while having Esper powers?"

"Its his Esper power itself that lets him" Accelerator told them, clicking his tongue. "Somehow, he is programmed to keep the magic that flows through him and the Esper powers seperate. Because of that, his Esper powers and magic never collide, so he never has an issue. That said, they should have just tried to find a way to make it natural for him. He is weaker because of it".

Misaki couldn't help herself but ask.

"Did you go easy on him?"

"Tsk. If I just obliterated him as he was, I wouldn't be a first class villain".

With those words, Accelerator left, and now everything about Akari more or less made sense, at least in some fashion. He could use magic because of the Grimoire implanted in him and Esper powers because he was designed like that, and while his Esper powers provided the manipulation of the two energies inside him to make sure they never conflicted, given what they had seen right now, the Grimoire likely manipulated his brain to use them at the same time without conflict.

That said, this was his first actual combat. Even Misaka noticed from a distance, despite having some supercomputer at the controls, his body itself was not used to the energies flowing through him like that, and couldn't keep it up for very long. Although he had great potential, it was obvious that Akari was currently not that strong due to a lack of actual experience and real world training.

Misaka herself could have taken him out, but a fully charged railgun would have almost certainly killed him. At the very least, he would be headed towards the hospital in critical condition himself.

And as for that person, his face lit up in joy as Ai began to wake up.

"Ai-neechan! You are awake!"

"...I was always awake actually. I just couldn't really move...or talk...or such. Also, I am going to need that explanation you owe Mikoto as well".

"Right...alright, do you mind if we head up and explain it there instead of out here?"

"Yeah...probably for the best...I need some help getting up, I dont think that healing recovered all of my blood".

And so, the group headed up into the apartment building and up to the Hokari residence.

 **AN: Me: Oh shiza. Akari! Are you okay?! Did the big mean Accelerator hurt you?!**

 **Akari: Owwwwwwww...**

 **Ai: Alright, there was something I want to know that you didn't address in the chapter. Akari! He seems more like a person now!**

 **Me: Ahk...well, there was not room, and I planned to say it next chapter...**

 **Ai: Tell. Us. Now.**

 **Me: Okay okay! You see, during the Bootup Mode, Akari's sense of self was severely reduced, causing him to not quite understand things such as himself, or embarrassment, or things like that. Once he finally Rebooted though and entered Standard Mode, his sense of self was restored to a normal person as his brain had finished setting up his personality based on previously inputted data and settings established during the Bootup period.**

 **Ai: Oh...wait, what would have happened if I had not kept talking to him and telling him things?**

 **Me: He probably would have become a hyper aggressive weapon and started to try to destroy all of Academy City was the worst case scenario. That said, he imprinted the first people he saw as "Master" when he opened his eyes.**

 **Akari: ...I just got a really bad feeling all of a sudden...**

 **Ai: Oh Akari~ Could you help me choose girl clothes to wear tomorrow?~**

 **Akari: Noooooooooo!**

 **Toma: Yes! For once it was not me with bad luck!**

 **Misaka: Oi! Why the hell have you been keeping so many secrets from me?!**

 **Toma: Ah damnit...**

 **Me: Well, lets leave it here folks! Tune it as more chapters appear for this story about A Certain Hybrid Weapon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Intermission

Chapter 4: Intermission

 **Me: Welcome to the very first intermission, where some things get talked about, explained about, and a useful reference!**

 **Akari: Just say it like it is. You need help remembering everything so your putting it down in a chapter.**

 **Me: N-no! That is not it at all! Just...roll the data!**

Character: Hokari Akari

Age: Appears Ten, True Age Undetermined

Descriptors: Longish white hair, red eyes, short..

 **Akari: I am not that short!**

 **Me: Yes you are. Stop interrupting.**

Details: Hokari Akari, also known as A Certain Hybrid Weapon, is an advanced weapon system that makes use of both Esper Powers and Magic, the second only known Hybrid currently. His core is made up of a Grimoire called Sanctus Pugnate, and therefore possesses the ability to use the magic stored within without fear. Built in a way that keeps him alive despite having Esper Powers and Magic, it has been noted that of Imagine Breaker was to touch him, he would die on the spot without any forewarning or chance to save him.

So far, some of the magic that has been seen used by Hokari Akari is the ability to summon forth swords and coat himself in a ghostly aura, likely magic that comes from a famous incident in the First Crusade, and the ability to heal with his blood, likely in reference to a recorded incident during the crusification.

His Esper Power has been noted to be similar to Accelerators, although Accelerator was easily able to beat him in a fight, and is even suspected of going easy on him in the process. In fact, Mikoto could have also defeated him with her Railgun, but runs the risk of killing him if she tried. That means that each of the three main protagonists (Accelerator, Mikoto, and Toma) are all able of finishing him in a single hit.

As someone who possess powers for both Attack, Defense, and Utility, one could say he has great versitility though, and would be able to handle issues that require that better then the other three. He is even capable of healing magic, so one could say he is like a Jack of all Trades: Skilled with all but a master of none.

 **Akari: ...this is taking too long. You are boring everyone. Make it shorter.**

 **Me: Shut up! I am sure they find this interesting!**

 **Akari: This is supposed to be a reference, not an essay.**

 **Me: Fine! Fine!**

Character: Hokari Ai

Age: Around 14.

Descriptors: Long Brown Hair, Clear Blue eyes, average height, average build, a bit active and tomboyish.

 **Akari: Just a bit?**

 **Ai: *sneaks up from behind and plays with Akari's face* What was that about?**

 **Me: ...no, he is probably right there. Whatever, moving on.**

Details: Member of Judgement, Level 4 Esper with the ability to create Wormholes and utilize that ability. Younger sister to Hokari Haruka and older adoptive sibling to Hokari Akari. Also has a crush on...

 **Ai: Say one more word, and you are dead meat.**

 **Me: Moving on! Why are my characters able to threaten me so easily?! .**

Character: Hokari Haruka

Age: 28

Descriptors: Medium Brown Hair, Blue Eyes, a bit tall, somewhat tougher build then average, almost always has a gun.

Details: Member of Anti-Skill, normal human being (if you count her combat prowess, insane martial arts ability, and tactical mind normal), older sister of Hokari Ai and adoptive older sister of Hokari Akari.

 **Haruka: ...in what universe do I seem old enough to have a son. Whoever thought of that alternative cover story was an idiot.**

 **Everyone else: *doesn't even remotely think of responding on the grounds they are not suicidal***

 **Me: Well anyways, look! I shortened it, and now it probably seems silly to people and barely worth doing!**

 **Akari: Yes! But now they know you didn't spend as much time on this and actually spent the effort on a new chapter!**

 **Me: You clever...someone paid you off for this, didn't you? Fine! I wanted to work on it anyways, I just thought this would be important for people to look back to down the road! *storms off and turns off the lights...then returns, turns the lights on, and shuts off the camera realizing this was his writing room and he needs to be here to write the next chapter***


	5. Chapter 5: A Certain Chance Encounter

Chapter 5: A Certain Chance Encounter

"So, this is the place huh?"

Akari said those words, looking at the large building in front of him. It was only a few days since the incident, and the explanation to various parties involved. It ended up being a little more chaotic then Akari had expected, and in a different way then he expected. For some reason, some boy named Toma seemed to get blamed a lot, hit on, and even made Level 5 Mikoto Misaka try to zap him a little. Of course, Akari maintained a good solid twenty feet distance away from Toma at all times, as he possessed Imagine Breaker, which would nullify everything inside him that kept him alive.

However, ultimately, what was decided was...

"Akari shall go to school and try to have as normal a life as possible!"

Ai declared this, and so it became his order. After all, now that Bootup was over, and he had imprinted on Hokari Ai, and Hokari Haruka, and so his main priorities were to protect and obey them. That was the life programmed into him as a weapon. Except, something had changed. Maybe it was one of the things Ai said during his bootup phase, but he felt as if his programming had been altered, that he was made to be unique and different from before. His entire mental structure had shifted on a few words, though he did not know what those words were.

But it gave him more emotion, and more sense of self.

And now, he had an entirely new hurdle to overcome. A hurdle that made him wish he was practicing his abilities as a weapon.

He was facing down the gateway to an elementry school. To be exact, it was Adori Elementry School, one of the more famous schools, although it had a bit of infamy as well. Though that could be gotten to in detail later. Akari was currently dressed in the Adori Elementry School Uniform, which was blue shorts, a white shirt, and a blue blazer or blue vest for young boys. However, he was...not entering.

"You know what, its probably not a good day to start!"

Akari said that and tried to turn around, but both Haruka and Ai were there.

"No way, you have to go to school!"

"Yeah Akari! YOu need to be around children your age and learn things!"

"No no no! I already know tons! My head is full of knowledge! I definently dont need to talk with anyone else!"

"Akari...you have to make friends your age!"

Those words pang in his head, an order.

"I dun wanna!"

"Oh my...come on, its litterally just the first day of school for you. You have nothing to be afraid of! Everyone will be nice!"

"And besides, yo uare a level 5. They will probably be more scared of you then you are of them".

"No no no no no! I dont want to be seen as a monster!"

"YOu wont! They will love you! Now...go...to...class!"

Akari was deeply afraid of being rejected by his classmates, so he desperately did not want to go to school. Well, there were his various other issues, and some concerns with allowing a weapon into the same class as other students, however...

"Its fine its fine. After all, the other Level 5s all go to class...well, not sure about Accelerator, but other Level 5s and 4s do. And some of those Level 4s are actually quite strong, at least against individuals, so its perfectly normal!"

That was what he was told.

In retrospect, eventually he had to obey, being an order and all, but they wanted to at least try and make him more willing. Although, one had to wonder how strong that forced obedience even was if he was able to argue like that. From what they learned, it seemed that it randomly had different levels of strengths at different times, likely something to do with the alterations Ai inadvertently made during Bootup, or maybe it was the fact they crammed Esper Powers and Magic successfully into a single vessel that caused this instability.

Either way, he finally made his way to class. His teacher was named Kurobee, and soon enough he was welcomed and introduced to the rest of the class.

"My name is Hokari Akari! Please take care of me!"

He did just as he was told, introducing himself properly.

"Akari-kun, you can take the empty seat next to Kota-kun in the back. Kota-kun, make sure he gets settled in, and do try not to drag him into trouble".

As Akari was directed to sit down at the empty desk, he spotted the neighbor in question. Kota, a black haired kid with onyx black eyes, with hair about as long as Akari. His face had a smile that just screamed of mischief to most, but Akari was still getting used to people and so he didn't fully pick up on it. Next to him on the floor, he had a bag that looked as if it was crammed with all sorts of things, and a look of interest in his eyes.

"Nice ta meet ya! Names Kaito Kota, but ya can jus call me Kota!" (All of that is on purpose. Trying to define his speech)

As Akari sat down, Kota immediately introduced himself, although it sounded like he had a bit of an accent. Or, he just liked to talk differently.

"Ah...thanks, you can call me Akari, Kota-kun".

"Nah nah, ya can drop the -kun. Jus Kota is cool! Nice ta meet ya, friend!"

The moment he heard that, Akari settled down a bit. So far, not only has his worse fear not happened yet where he got rejected by everyone, he already made a friend! A huge success! He felt really great about all this!

Of course, he didn't even remotely notice yet the other looks he was getting. While some where indeed filled with hostility, in truth...many of the girls in the class found him interesting and charming and cute. But, that was not something he was well versed in picking up.

Once that was all done, the teacher went on and started homeroom, giving some announcements and such, and also telling everyone that recently, there have been some dangerous gangs and such starting up and to be careful. She also mentioned the fact that the District 7 Festival would not be delayed by that, and to make sure everyone who went remembered to go with friends and family for safety, and that they may be requested to participate in certain events.

After that, she went and taught them math and other core subjects. Adori had a relatively advanced cirriculum compared to the average, although it was not that advanced compared to some of the super elite schools. However, one of the things it did feature was early stage Esper power and development, which meant that many of the children in the school had developed Esper powers. Of course, many were currently Level 1s and 2s, but they would get additional resources to advance further. There were also Level 0s, but at the same time there were Level 3s and 4s, even in the Elementary School Level.

And so, eventually time passed and they went off to gym. Akari and Kota headed into the locker room, and immediately started to get changed into gym clothes, which was a pair of blue shorts and a white sleeveless shirt, as well as some blue sneakers. But right when they were halfway through changing, some older kids grabbed them from behind and lifted them up and away from their clothes and belongings.

At first, Akari thought this was some sort of abduction, until he realized who they were. But before they could do or say anything, the two were pushed out naked.

"Hey! What is the big idea!? Even if you dont like me, there is no reason to get Akari involved you jerks!"

Kota said something like that, and it made Akari realize in that moment that Kota had not gotten caught up in all this because of him. Rather, it seemed Kota was the main target.

"Ha! After all the trouble you cause all the time, its your own damn fault! And not only that, but I remember perfectly well the member of Judgement that got my big brother had the family name of Hokari, so this can serve as revenge for that!"

...or at least, mostly the main target. That said, it was in part bad luck. Adori had Elementry, Middle, and High School levels, and while some buildings were seperated, the gym building was not. The kids in front of them were from the middle school levels.

"Besides, you should learn your place as a Level 1!"

Akari looked back over at Kota. Although he supposed he never asked, Akari was a bit surprised to learn he was a Level 1. Something about Kota always gave him the feeling he had a relatively strong Esper power, at least for an Elementry Schooler.

"Although..." he said, taking out a video camera and hitting the record button. "...if you give us something interesting, like kissing each other, we might let you back in, and not lock you out here naked and exposed".

"You sick jerk! And you wonder why I always give you trouble?! You always go overboard! Most bullies at least have limits, maybe stealing lunch or lunch money, but you...stealing lunch from a whole bus? Tying that one kid naked to a flagpole? Stealing all the clothes of the boy's locker room and replacing them with frilly dresses?!"

"Shut up! I am the king here, and as one of the strongest Level 4s, you should both bow down and respect me! Now you gotta do more then kiss, you gotta make it a long kiss and roll around in the grass!"

As the bully shouted, he remembered what he and Ai talked about yesterday.

"BUt...what if I hurt a classmate? I dunno, I dont think I should go to school".

"You are going Akari, and that is final. And you wont hurt anyone, we trust you Akari".

"But when I went beserk there..."

"That was because you saw something traumatic. That just means you are normal..."

Akari looked at her with an expresison that said "really", and to that she nodded, ignoring the fact his overreaction caused his brain to switch into Crisis Mode which seemed dangerous and definently not normal.

"Besides, there are some people that are okay to hurt".

"Eh?"

"Obviously you cant hurt them seriously, but people such as bullies and perverts? You can totally defend yourself against them! Trust me, I have been congratulated several times for it!"

Technically, those were partially reprimands, but Ai left that part out.

And so, back in the present, Akari realized this was the moment Ai was talking about.

"So yeah, unless you want me to up the stakes even more, maybe you should start by grab...guh?!"

One of the bullies stepped up and gave additional orders, but Akari grabbed a rock off the ground. Suddenly, the rock sped forward and hit the bully right in the face. And then, some of the stone bricks that made the walkway below, when he stepped on them as he walked forward they began to float into the air. And then, they went and fired themselves at the group...only to be shot down by the center bully, who seemed to fire energy blasts from his hands. He then hit Akari with one which made him stumble backwards, and he looked extremely upset with him.

But before anything could be done, the gym teacher for Akari's and Kota's class called out to him and could be heard approaching, so the bullies ran off. For a moment, Akari tried to recognize them but...one of htem had their eye's flash a different color, and suddenly Akari and Kota found themselves confused about how to recognize them. It was like they knew who they were, but they also didn't. And so, the teacher found them like that again, and seemed to understand. He let the two back into the changing room, so they could get changed and head to class.

"Wow Akari! That was really cool! What are you, a Level 4? Wait, a Level 5 maybe?!"

Once they had gotten changed and joined the class, Kota excitedly talked about what he had seen.

"Aren't you phased at all over what happened?"

At those words, Kota got a bit red in the face and looked away.

"Yeah kinda, but...its also kind of normal here. Very few people have actually realized it, but there is a reason this school is so advanced and cost friendly..."

Now that Akari thought about it, a school like this was a bit strange for Ai and Haruka to be able to pay for right out of the blue...

"One of the experiments they have been allowing at this school is to see how bullying helps to develop Esper powers further. Because of that, bullies can often get away with what they do so the experiment can proceed. That said, up until that guy, it was a bit more tame. And its not like everyone suffers all the time, but I guess we kind of have targets painted on our backs...especially those with supposedly weaker Esper ranks like myself".

"You mean the fact you are a Level 1?"

"Yeah, but my Level 1 power is super useful if you know how! Really, it is! I can basically map and calculate spatial distances and differences, as well as speeds and such. However, since people can do that naturally, although the way I can do it is actually quite advanced and powerful, it is still treated as a Level 1. But, I can make good use of it along with my other talents".

"Other talents?"

"Ah...yeah...I can show them to you later!"

Finally, it was time for gym class to start. It started out with some light warmups, but then it was decided that with the new student, they were going to do another round of power evaluations this class. And of course, Akari was one of the first ones up, since he had no set ranking yet in the system.

"Just, show us your power and how you use it. Also, we need to know what type of power it is".

"Its telekinetic based I suppose, although psychokinesis is also possible with it technically".

"Huh...maybe you will be the next Accelerator then..."

 _Certainly not right now. We already fought and he kicked my ass, while going easy on me._

Of course, Accelerator was someone who was considered to be a Level 6 candidate, and for good reason since he won each and every time against over 10 thousand Misaka clones. So, anyone who compared themselves to Accelerator was going to look weak by example.

Akari then picked up some rocks they had on the side, including one very familiar one, and used his power as he picked them up. Indeed, his power was similar to Accelerator's. Accelerator's however was Vector Manipulation, while Akari's was Vector Programming. In terms of power, Accelerator had him beat for sure, but in terms of utility, Akari's was actually a bit more useful. After all, while he had to touch something to program his vectors into it, he could set them on a delay, or add in advanced command lists. He could make it so a vector was activated after he let go of something, so long as it was programmed in when he actually held it.

Of course, he had no idea how he would program an energy attack like how Accelerator could manipulate it easily yet. But it was strong enough to be considered a Level 5 ability.

ANd so, he had the rocks follow his vectors to a T, making hard turns, avoiding each other, occasionally doing something that resembled a dance. He wondered if he could one day program a pen to write for him, but so far words seemed too precise and needing too many calculations to be practical.

"Woah..."

"That ability..."

"A level 5?"

"Damn! Kota-kun beat me to befriending him!"

"So dreeeammy..."

"...adorable and dependable".

"Tsk. Showoff".

"Anna-chan! Dont be fooled! He is no good!"

"You have a weird relationship with your childhood friend".

"Ru-chan! Did you see how he made them dance!"

Those and various other comments were let out by the children and adults alike. Unfortunately, Akari was a bit confused on how this reception was.

"Did I...do something wrong?"

"No no, everyone was just shocked. That was a splendid display, very fantastic Akari-kun. Now then, please go sit with the others while we get through everyone else".

And so, other students went up after him. Some where Electromancers like Mikoto Misaka, though with less power. Others seemed to have minor cases of telepathy, others showed no real powers at all, a few were able to project things.

And then, Kota went up, and took a small object out from his pocket. It looked like a handle, but when he pressed a button, it extended into a bo staff. Some clunky looking training robots immediately came up to try and hit him...and then, Akari saw his Esper power in full talent, and understood just how great of a Level 1 ability it was. Using his Esper power, he was able to anticipate and understand the attack vectors of the robots, and dodged accordingly. He jumped right over one of them, and then smashed it from behind with his staff. He knocked it to the ground, and then proceeded to attack another, while dodging another blow and then moving around the side and knocking the third one down.

"Very good Kota-kun. We still have to submit our findings, but its possible you may get the opportunity to become a Level 2 Esper with this progress".

"Thanks!" Kota said, before happily running back and joining Akari. "Well, I suppose now we will have more advanced Esper training soon. I suppose we should probably brace ourselves".

"Brace ourselves? Is there something bad about it?"

"Well, one reason that despite the bullies, Adori is so popular is because it features a high possibility to develop better Esper powers. A lot of what happens around here is built around causing emotional stirs, though the more you do and are a part of it, the more you get paid and the more they add to your grades. However, to let you focus on your Personal Reality, often the more advanced experiments are done in your underwear, or naked. Apparently it lets you focus more during the experiments, but like I said, they have double and triple meanings for everything".

"...you know, I suppose that is why this place is both cheap and produces lots of Espers, huh?"

"Yep. And why so many people come here despite this. This year alone has produced a lot of Level 3s and 4s compared to others as they added new ideas and policies and experiments. We are even threatening schools such as the one that produced Railgun, so even more people are joining up. Of course, we still have rivals that are trying to do the same results with their own ways, and from what I hear some of them are even succeeding, thoug hI have also heard some dark things about some of the underground experiments to try and boost people's levels".

"Huh...by the way, I have been meaning to ask, but...you seemed really strong back there yourself. I thought your Esper power was spacial mapping and stuff, but you were able to jump over that robot like it was nothing".

"Ah! Yeah...to make full use of my Esper power, I trained a lot!"

"Oh, cool!"

And so, the conversation switched and changed into something else, as the two continued and finished their school day.

* * *

 **AN: Kota: Wazzap people!**

 **Me: Oi! I get the first line! Get down Kota!**

 **Akari: Why do I have a feeling of dread about this school?**

 **Me: *whistles innocently* Certainly not for any plot related reasons...**

 **Kota: Relax! It will be fine!**

 **Akari: I got locked outside naked on the first day!**

 **Kota: But you had a friend to be there with you!**

 **Akari: Fr-friend...**

 **Me: Ah, we broke Akari again.**

 **Kota: He is a softie, but he comes through when it counts.**

 **Me: By the way...both of you, go back in that lockerroom and take a shower. Especially you Kota, you smell like wet dog.**

 **Kota: Whaa...cant me and Akari just go to a bathhouse or hot springs later instead?**

 **Me: ...I suppose. *whistles mischevously***

 **Akari: ...why do I sense danger...oi oi, why are you writing down "Rocket Launcher?"**

 **Me: No reason~ Anyways, thanks for reading everyone, and stay tuned for more of A Certain Hybrid Weapon!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Certain Troublesome Bully

Chapter 6: A Certain Troublesome Bully

 **Warning: Involves a Mega Jerk being a Mega Jerk. That is all.**

"...and so you see, those brats, talking to me like that, have serious issues! They need to be taught a lesson!"

And so, A Certain Troublesome Bully was complaining about the very people he bullied, Akari and Kota, and had locked outside naked where who knows how many people looked out the windows and had seen them, along with teachers and students, and made it their fault, mad it so they were the problem.

In other words, he was basically acting like scum of the earth that people would usually end up hating.

However, the woman across the room from him, who allowed him to vent and listened to what he said, did not blame him, or even tried to change him. In fact, she secretly often encouraged him to do exactly what he did, and more. After all, it provided more data for her projects. She was Guidance Councilor, and Psychologist, Susan Bright.

She knew of the two he was talking about, as she had been observing that very encounter. To her, the boy in front of her had already maxed out on potential, however he was a good tool in putting distress, uncomfort, and embarrassment in others. He got her and the rest of her group plenty of data. And if a fight broke out...she got to analyze combat data between two Espers.

Kaito Kota, a young boy who was only a Level 1 Esper. His Biodata was rather strange, with unusually high potential that while doesn't seem to be connected to his Esper ability, is quite remarkable. She had to wonder if maybe his parents did selective breeding, or had genetic enhancements put on him while he was in the womb. Would make everything make sense.

The other was a new student, Hokari Akari. From what she was reading, he was already a Level 5. His ability seemed close to Accelerator, although he didn't seem to have Accelerator's Defensive ability. At least, not yet. That said, he clearly was some sort of newbie because he was unable to deal with a Level 4 and got into that situation, but this presented her a unique opportunity. A chance to Develop a Level 6. Most Level 5s are Alpha Dog types, Apex Predators, so her methods wouldn't have really been effective on them since they would be far too likely to reverse the situation and prevent situations she would want them to experience from happening.

Mikoto Misaka was actually considered once, but not only did she go to another, very powerful school, she got involved in dangerous incidents and destroyed a lot of stuff, so that was scrapped. Also, she had once defeated an entire group of rufians on her own.

But this one...he didn't have that trait. And his ability was the same as Accelerators. Which made her wonder if maybe, he could be a part of her Level 6 program. It meant amping up the pressure on him, but if she could produce a Level 6, it would be a perfect result.

There was an issue that his older sister was with Judgement, and was sometime disruptive to data collecting, but she was sure it would be worth the risk.

"It sounds like maybe they did not get enough. Maybe, you should try harder to communicate this fact to them about how they made you feel?"

"Hmmm...you know what, you are right doc! Thanks! I will go do that right now!"

The bully smiled as he had a realization, and with the session coming to a close anyways, ran out hte door.

"Such an easy child. I wonder what he will come up with this time".

* * *

"What?! Have you been living under a rock? How do you not know Digimon? Okay, at least tell me you know Bakugan!"

"Nope. I am a bit behind..."

"Whaa...seriously? Okay...Pokemon?"

"Nope".

"Mega Man?"

"Nada".

"Stargate?"

"Never".

"Man, we really got get you caught up. Maybe you should come over to my place tonight...wait, errr...maybe not".

"Why? Busy?"

"For the rest of the afternoon, I am good, but tonight is kind of bad".

At those words, Akari started to think of some things...but he couldn't think of anything.

"Kaaaaay. Well then, what should we do?"

Ai was telling him he had to make friends, so Akari figured he should keep at it in the process. And Kota seemed friendly enough, although some part of him almost wanted to say he was like a puppy.

"How about we hit up the arcade! They have an old Starblazer game that two people can play that is really epic!"

"Un! Sure!"

And so, the two boys ran off to the Arcade. Little did they know, they were being followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different area...Kuroko was moving forward to a recent incident she had heard about. Apparently, there were people who had infiltrated the city, and was moving towards the area in question.

"Seriously, to think this would come up and interrupt my time with...well, whatever. If I can find them, all I have to do is deal with them quickly".

Needless to say, Kuroko was not entirely thrilled by the timing, but she was pushing forward and following her will as Judgement. Still, she checked her watch. Five minutes till five.

"Not to mention, that showoff recently scored a huge amount of cred with her takedown of that secret lab! I wont let her win!"

Also, she was still competing with Ai.

Either way, she teleported on top of a lamppost, and saw three people rushing at high speeds down the street. On foot. But to a teleporter, they might as well have been standing still. She teleported right in front of them, forcing them to halt in place.

"Hey, by any chance, can I get some identification? You seem really new, and suspicious".

"Well well, if it isn't a member of Judgement" a voice said, but...she could not recognize anything about it. Somehow, she could not percieve its gender or age, although given height it had to be either an average height male or a somewhat tall female. At least by her guessing.

However, that person suddenly appeared behind Kuroko, which surprised her. But not enough to teleport away and onto a nearby car.

The women teleported after her though, and delivered a kick right to Kuroko's stomach almost instantainously. Faster then Kuroko could react.

"Sorry sweety, but in this case, you just aint strong enough to deal with us".

Kuroko started to stand up as she approached, but Kuroko teleported off to a distance while teleporting the cloaked figure into the middle of the air. Not that far, but far enough to hurt. But once again, the girl disappeared and reappeared in front of Kuroko, and stabbed a knife into her. Kuroko managed to teleport away, extremely far away, before it got far into her, but still...it was not good.

Not fatal, but seriously bad. She quickly began to make a call, after making sure she was not followed and got out of sight.

"Hey, we have an issue...something weird is going on. We need help. It's just...after five? Anyways, everyone should be out of class and club. But don't call Sissy! She gets involved in enough stuff as it is!"

* * *

And while this was going on, Akari and Kota were in the arcade, playing Starblazer. They were each control of a fighter, and were blasting enemies, asteroids, and aliens.

Once they were done, they went towards the skeeball section and played some skeeball.

They heard some sirens go by, but they didn't think much of it at the time. They were just having too much fun after all. So much so, they lost awareness of their surroundings as much.

"Well now...if it isn't the two runts from earlier".

Suddenly, a familiar and vexing voice was heard behind them.

They turned around, only for each to get a punch in the face as they smelled something unusual...and disorienting.

"What the hell..."

"It seems like my punishment last time didn't last, so I guess I will just have to go even further to teach you two a lesson".

Both Akari and Kota felt an extreme hatred and distaste for the older boy, but for some reason the both of them were feeling off. They tried to bolt, but each one tripped on their own two feet.

"Seriously, I was told the effect would be instantainous...no matter. Nighty night, losers. Hope you love each other's company".

And so, the two began to pass out there on the spot.

* * *

A man who watched all of this, and more, occur on security monitors sipped some tea as things progressed.

"Atlas, tell me. How likely is this experiment to actually succeed in helping to create a Level 6?"

"We have confirmed through numerous experiments that fear, shame, guilt, and such are capable of advancing Esper levels. Furthermore, the subject in question is the Hybrid Weapon project. This could enhance his probability, though it may also make it more difficult. Should we intervene?"

"No, no. Besides, I am a bit curious. Not just about what the test subject will do, but how will his friend react? Deploy Neural Wave manipulation, amp this up further. Oh, and as for the intruders...have you properly adjusted the factors accordingly?"

"Yes. We shall now begin the monitoring of Conflict Experiment 02354. Level 5 Monitoring Measures in place. Please be warned, Monitors from CLASS have also been detected".

"Hmm...interesting..."

"Uhhg...what happened?"

"...why does my head hurt like crazy".

Akari and Kota woke up at about the same time, and each one finding themselves looking into each other's faces.

"What the hell...hold on..."

"The...uhhh...what?!"

And once they realized that, and looked down, they learned something else that was concerning. The two of them were tied to a tree, with something that was far stronger then rope, almost like a steel cable or something. But, the way they were tied...Akari and Kota were tied naked with their chests pressing against each other due to their bindings, standing with Kota inbetween Akari and the tree, with their heads mere centimeters apart.

As for as bullying and pranks go, this had far, far, far, far gone over the line in their opinion. Of course, they were the victims.

"What the hell is this?! Damn you!"

"Uhg, its so tight I cant move at all!"

Furthermore, Akari was right next to Kota, so if he tried to use magic, that would cause a huge amount of issues. Not to mention, who knew who was watching.

"Ahh, it seems you are finally awake" a voice said from a place they could not see. Though to be fair, their position meant they couldn't see much aside from each other. "I do hope you like it. Losers like you should be together forever, since you dont seem to be able to learn your place".

"Oh come on! This is too far!"

"You have to let us out right now!"

Akari mentioned about how this was clearly crossing a line, while Kota desperately pleaded for them to be let out. Akari could feel Kota trying to struggle, and felt his arms struggling to get free from behind Akari's back. Meanwhile, Akari's own hands were also tied behind his back, and it seemed they were all tied together.

"Ohhh. Never heard Kota desperate before. But soon, everyone will. Uploading this straight to the internet after all. Just imagine what people might say about you two?"

Akari tried to struggle, but the way he was bound prevented his hands from touching anything except himself and Kota's hands. And somehow, it seemed like a terrible idea to try and use any of that in that way.

"YOu had your fun, now let us go!"

"You dont think you will get away with this do you?"

"Of course I will get away. After all, the first person who finds you can untie you" the voice said, and then they heard someone run off in the distance.

This was not a good thing for either of them. The sun was getting lower, and it was possible they would be there all night before someone found them at this rate.

"Umm...Kota..."

"...yeah..."

"We need to get out immediately..."

At first, Kota was not sure why he was iterating what he already know, until he noticed Akari was moving...oddly...

"Oh no, please dont tell me..."

"I already had to go to the bathroom before at the Arcade, and I was about to when..."

"Akari! Trust me! We need to get out of this before nightfall!"

"That is litterally in less then an hour! And why nightfall?"

"Just...trust me!"

The two tried to struggle, but nothing worked. Neither of them could find a way out. And the sun was already beginning to set too, as the light changed around them. A full moon could be seen starting to rise at the other side.

"Akari! We need to get out now!"

"Kota! Its not like..."

"If we dont get out of this right now, you will die!"

That comment came at a bit of a shock.

"I will...what?"

"I may not have been totally honest about myself okay...but, if I dont get out of here, if I dont get home, bad things will happen!"

Akari started to fidget even more now.

"You making me nervous like this is not helping!"

"Just trust me!"

"Well, its not like I can do anything about the situation! My hands cant reach anything, so I cant use Vector Program on the bindings!"

"Cant you use any part of your body touching it?!"

"Not really! Only my hands and...my feet!"

Akari looked down. At the current moment, his feet were firmly planted on the ground and he could not angle them to touch the bindings. However, he could at least do something since the bully had taken his shoes and socks also. And he saw exactly what he needed.

"Okay...I have not really done this before, so...things might get a bit weird. But, here goes nothing!"

Akari managed to move one of his legs just enough, going right past Kota's leg, and got his big toe to touch the tree itself. Almost instantly, the tree began to move once he did. For one thing, it twisted its own trunk which caused the bindings around Kota and Akari to losen since it shrunk in radius as a result. In addition, the roots wrapped around their bodies for a moment, and untied the bindings around their arms. Almost instantly, the bindings that used to be on them fell to the ground, and as Kota pulled his arms away Akari felt like he got scratched...but not by a human.

And surely enough, Kota stumbled backwards a bit...as his body began to change. For one thing, he had wolf ears and a tail now. Now, if it was just that, it could be seen as adorable and cute, but...it was far from just that. Kota's entire body was changing right in front of Akari.

Akari finally released when he realized right then and there what Kota was.

"...werewolf..."

Akari felt relieved, cold, and concerned all at the same time. If it stayed like that, it would only be that, but...

Kota swung his arm around and knocked a bullet out of the sky as it flew towards him, diverting it into a nearby tree. And surely enough, it was silver.

"...and hunters...damnit!"

Akari took cover behind a tree from where the bullet was fired. Now he understood, why it was problematic to be tied that way. Any later, and Kota's claws would have torn his body apart. Not only that, but Kota might have suffocated himself from those bindings. Either way, it was a bad situation.

And now, they had people shooting at them with silver bullets? Akari was naked, which meant he did not have a phone to call for help. Kota was a werewolf, and he didn't look very "in control" right now. And no one but the hunters knew they were there and needed help. They were isolated in this park, alone.

"Kota! Please tell me you are the type of werewolf who remains in control of his transformation!"

"Arrooooooooo!"

"I will take that as a no!"

Unfortunately, Kota did not know yet how to do that reflection thing Accelerator did, so he could not really let himself get shot. And who knew what silver might do to him as well, something that for all he knew could be classified as an undead.

And then, Kota looked at him as if he was a midnight snack.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Things were not going well for Akari, not at all.

* * *

 **AN: Me: Thats right people! Kota is a werewolf!**

 **Akari: Dont get me eaten so soon!**

 **Me: Relax, you are the main character. You will live!**

 **Akari: BUt, I might be maimed! Haven't I suffered enough?!**

 **Me: Maaayyybeeee~**

 **Akari: Uhg! Everyone, reviewers! Please tell this jerk to not make me suffer so much!**

 **Me: It wasn't that ba...**

 **Akari: Yes it was! You legitimately must hate me for putting me through this!**

 **Me: Hey, at least you didn't get stabbed!**

 **Cloaked Figure: What smells like piss?**

 **Akari: Thats it! *starts using Vector Program to launch high speed rocks and marbles at author***

 **Me: ! *runs away***


	7. Chapter 7: A Certain Scientific Werewolf

**Chapter 7: A Certain Scientific Werewolf**

"It seems the situation has developed into something interesting. Atlas, what of the woman running the experiment?"

"There is no need for worries or intervention. The cloaked figures took out the nearby cameras before making their attack. They also seem to be using some form of magic".

"I figured...but..."

"Indeed. They are not aligned to any Church. However, their weapons do suggest they are likely a member of HUNTER, an organization that takes joy in hunting magical creatures such as Vampires, Werewolves, and the like. That said, they seem to be blindly hunting Akari as well as Kota".

"I see...well for now, lets just observe and..."

"Alert. Alert. A Level 5 has been detected to be on the move!"

Akari went from tree to tree, hiding and dodging from the bullets being fired at him. He was trying to use his Vector Program with the rocks and trees, but not only was he hungry, but those cloaks seemed to make it hard to focus on them. In addition, they kept moving about which further affected his focus, and their footsteps...it felt weird. It was like, when he did hear them, they would actually come from a different direction.

In other words, his most powerful ability, Vector Program, was not being as helpful as he had hoped.

"...then again, I am not just an Esper now am I? Oh, I am so stupid. If Kota is a werewolf, then I can use that. Alright, alright...a spell that would...oh, I do have that!"

Recalling one of the spells programed into him, Akari began to chant.

"Spirits of the Realm, heed my call! Give me the tools to utilize honor and courage in battle! Allow me access to the most powerful of arms! Knight's Armory!"

Akari's entire body began to glow, and along with an aura appearing around him, a white T shirt and black shorts also appeared on him. In each hand, an extremely short shortsword, or a very long knife or dagger, formed in each hand. In fact, although they seemed a bit too long to be called daggers, he held them in reverse style like experts wielded knives and daggers so it would be more accurate to call them that.

"...I was going for a full suit of knight armor, but...I guess this is better then nothing".

As he said that, two of the cloaked figures suddenly appeared on either side of him, with weapons raised and pointed at him...only, they never fired. Instead, each of them got hit with electrical blasts that knocked them backwards. Akari turned to see who it was...and Mikoto Misaka was standing there with a slightly red face.

"That seems like...a convienent spell...what the hell is going on here anyways? Who are these jerks?"

"Well, my new best friend is a werewolf, so apparently thats a thing. We were actually caught by bullies, and um...well...we were stripped and tied to a tree together. Then, we managed to escape right before Kota turned into a werewolf, and then these guys appeared and started to try and kill us! What are you doing here anyways?"

Mikoto Misaka had just been on her way back, when she "overheard" a strange report requesting medical aid and reinforcements for Judgement, and that Kuroko had been wounded by some jerks that had been headed towards the park. Where she had been at the time was on the other side of the park, which meant she was way closer to the enemies then Kuroko. So rather then going around them, she decided to take the direct route to her friend...

"...lets just say they hurt a friend of mine while coming here and as such, pissed me off..."

Akari was sure he could see a dark, murderous aura appear around Mikoto, but the time to talk seemed to be over as they got shot at some more.

"What the hell is with those movements? I can barely keep track of them".

She questioned that as they took cover behind a large tree, and heard Kota growl as he fought another one or two of them.

"I take it he seems to be the type of werewolf to lose control on a full moon?"

"Yeah, but these people also attacked him the moment he transformed, so its possible he got overpowered by survival instincts or something".

"Right right, so dont hurt the werewolf".

"Yeah...hey, Mikoto. If you are a level 5, does that mean you have some form of defensive ability?"

Mikoto smiled at the question.

"You know, thanks for reminding me. I never get to use this since its never what I get attacked with".

Across the way, the two were reloading their rifles with more bullets as they continued to hunt Akari and Mikoto. They could not be sure about Mikoto, but as Akari had been there and slashed by a werewolf, they were certain he had become one as well. Normal werewolves were bad enough, but HUNTER could not risk Esper Werewolves, especially that one girl they recognized as being a famous Level 5. The could not let this possibility occur, no matter what.

Right as the two finished reloading, the other two suddenly bolted from their cover and ran right towards them. They had a line formation, with Mikoto in front, and the boy in the rear. They were not sure what magic he had used, but he was no longer naked and had weapons, and had a glow about him. The two fired at Mikoto first, but...their bullets seemed to be deflected.

This was Mikoto's Electro-shield. By amassing electricity around herself, she could deflect incoming projectiles below a certain size, and even attacks to a degree. The issue was, normally any fight she got into either had forces that exceeded the limit that it could block, or did not need to be used in that situation. After all, most attacks that came her way were either other Esper Powers, large scale missiles and mecha-gun shells, or such.

The two unloaded all their rounds, but nothing got through. And once they reached the two, Mikoto immediately grabbed one while in her electrified state, zapping him unconscious in moments, while Akari hit the man with the blunt side of his dagger and knocked him out. And as he did...

"Oh, so this was where he dumped out clothes. Gotta remember that for later".

Akari made a discovery as his and Kota's belongings fell out of a tree.

He turned back, and saw the last person was dueling with Kota in his werewolf form...and pushing him back. No, for that matter, Kota's entire body was already covered in injuries, while the attacker appeared relatively unharmed.

"This person is different...and on guard..."

"Yeah, the other two were fighting seriously, but they still underestimated us. This person is on a whole different level".

As the person slashed at Kota again and inflicted another wound, they looked back at the two of them...and then disappeared in front of their eyes. At the same time, they felt a pressence behind Akari...and Mikoto just turned around enough to see the cloaked figure thrust a dagger into Akari's neck, which was not covered by the shirt he summoned. And yet...the dagger was deflected as if it hit armor. Stunned, the attacker suddenly disappeared again, and Mikoto quickly realized what would they planned to do next and spun around while delivering a powerful kick behind her.

She finally managed to land a hit, and the attacker faltered back as the hood of the cloak fell, revealing a woman.

"I see...the reason only a shirt and shorts materialized so it could focus more magic on the actual defense. I get it now...but I wish it did come with shoes".

Akari realized what had happened when he cast Knight's Armory now, and felt better about his defensive ability.

"Damn you...I wont let you ruin the hunt so easily!" she shouted, disappearing in front of them.

 _Damnit...she seems to be some sort of teleporter. Those can be super annoying._

The two looked around to see where she had went, but at first all Akari spotted was Kota, collapsed on the ground and having already lost a lot of blood in his werewolf form. Unfortunately, he then heard the click of a gun, and both he and Misaka turned around to see something surprising. The woman had taken a gun from her fallen comrade and fired, but what was more surprising was that Kuroko was now on the ground in front of them, already looking terrible but now she had a gunshot wound as well, although it looked non-fatal. It looked like, she had placed herself between the woman and Akari, who she had tried to shoot first.

"...made it...in time..."

"What the! You should have gone to the hospital!"

"...couldn't...when I heard...beware...passing time..."

The two remembered from her words they were in the middle of battle, and even though Kuroko was hurt, tehy could not idly pass time. That said, the woman seemed to have a powerful ability on par with Espers, and her magic seemed to not have any negative effect on her at all either.

"Damn you! How dare you do that to my friend! And you, just stay on the ground and dont die!"

 _Wait...ground?_

That was when someting finally occured to Akari...and he realized the truth.

* * *

The man watched the boy's expression, fully resolved and detailed from his satelites spy cameras, not to mention the hidden drones he had around the city.

"Looks like its checkmate".

"Indeed. Calculations have altered. Although it is still not guarenteed, odds are in Akari's favor if he is correct. He has proven to have a keen mind, although based on recorded records, it seems highly likely that Imagine Breaker would have solved it much sooner".

"Well then, let's watch the show..."

"Mikoto, can you keep that electric shield up constantly, even unconsciously so you can focus on other things?"

"Its a bit more draining but yeah..."

"Then do that. I have a plan".

Akari quickly touched several rocks and trees that were on the ground, and several went flying right at the woman while others tried from different angles.

"Hah! A fool after all!" she announced, as she disappeared in front of them and appeared again with a blade at Akari's throat...and a pained expression which followed by a rock shooting out of hte ground and knocking her into the sky. She disappeared again of course, but this time reappeared, along with two rocks that flew right by Mikoto and Akari, and a third that was planted into her face.

"Gotcha" Akari said with a smile. "I gotta say, your friend Kuroko-neechan is clever. I don't think I would have figured it out without her tip. When she warned us about passing time...that wasn't because we needed to focus on the battle, but rather that was your magical ability's true nature!"

The woman clicked her tongue, as Kuroko who was still conscious smiled.

"At first...I was sure you were a teleporter...but after our battle, when I was checking logs and reports I noticed...more time had passed then what I remembered".

Indeed, Kuroko remembered checking the time before the battle, as well as after it. In her perception, their fight had only last a minute, maybe two, yet somehow way more time had passed. Furthermore, after getting some bandaging and first aid treatment, she came this way after hearing a report of electric sparks flying in the forest where they had been headed, and saw the whole thing. The people around the woman suddenly froze, and she was able to rush up and attack. That was why, when Mikoto and Akari turned around, Kuroko had already collapsed on the ground from the gunshot, even though they had turned around instantly and should have seen her collapse.

There were also other things that Akari had noticed. For one thing, a lack of Kota. As a werewolf, he should have been rampaging about and have been very noticable, but Akari and Mikoto barely noticed anything at all from his fight. Not to mention, even if she was a teleporter, the gun she fired at them had its clip emptied earlier, so she would have still needed time to reload. And then finally, when she appeared again her attacks often already had momentum behind them.

"However, if Kuroko-neechan was able to teleport into the way and collapse, that meant your power is not continous, but activates once at the start. And it seems it only affects people. Now, tell me. Since Kuroko-neechan appeared, how many rocks and objects did I touch?"

The woman suddenly looked around, as if worried and afraid.

"You don't mean..."

"Thats right, you are already in a cage. And my Esper power has become usable against you again...in fact, it is actually perfect to fight you".

Akari had used Vector Program on large amounts of the trees and rocks in reach around him moments ago. Not to mention, the rocks he had launched at her before that she dodged, not teleported away from, all had return programs on them along a set path. If he, Mikoto, and Kuroko stayed where they were, they would never enter those paths, but anywhere else? Open season.

"Checkmate".

Akari met her with a mischevous smile, but she returned it with a cocky smile he had not anticipated.

"More like...a draw. After all, the reason you have been standing still was not to get caught up in your own future attacks right? But tell me, can you stand there while both that girl and your friend over there bleed to death?"

Akari widened his eyes and lost his grin when he realized, they had been outplayed. And on that note, she then disappeared in front of them, although a lot of stuff around them was also shifted around. That said, they couldn't focus on chasing her anymore, since they had two injured people to deal with. Kota seemed to have returned to his human form, and with the battle over, Akari released his tension and spell and ran over to him.

"Ummm...Akari...Kota...minor issue you forgot about..."

Akari realized what she meant, and went red with embarrassment.

"Waaah! Look away! Let me get our stuff!"

* * *

"How annoying" the woman grunted a bit. "Well, at least we got some good data, enough to be worth it, but...I wonder if there was anything in that last bit that provoked a change. Although..."

Before her monitoring devices had gone off, she had detected some interesting and unusual changes in Kota's body. A spike in energy, power, physical ability. All from that experience, or so she believed. She also noticed strange energy readings from Akari, almost like his power was also having a reaction.

"Its a shame I don't have conclusive data, but between this and data collected previously, I am sure of it now. If I keep pushing Akari like this, I will be the first to successfully create a Level 6...and who knows what interesting facts I can get from pushing Kota as well. Excellent..."

And so, a certain manipulative scientist began some further plotting and scheming.

And so, the next day, in the hospital...

"So, how did Kuroko-neechan go?"

Akari asked that as he entered the hospital room where Kuroko and Kota were both being treated. The two of them seemed a bit embarrassed, while Mikoto just looked a bit sympathetic for them both.

"Why are they...?"

"They both got a bit embarrased when the nurses changed and treated them in front of each other".

"Oh...why are they in the same room?"

"They are both under the care of a reliable doctor I know, so it was easier to keep them in the same room".

"Alright then. Now, did Kuroko-neechan take it well?"

"After some time, and some examples that I gave her, and a few stories I told her, she accepted it. Though, she only really accepted it once I mentioned that guy's Imagine Breaker".

"Personal experience?"

"Yep. Hope you didn't change your mind".

"She is your friend. But also, having another ally in Judgement that knows what is going on in the world will help greatly. Speaking of which..."

"I am here!"

Before Akari could finish asking, the voice of a young girl shouted behind Akari and nearly startled him to death. This was followed by that same young girl, who was dressed as a nun, entering the room behind him. She then glared at Akari for a bit.

"You know, if you just kept to the opposite side of the room, it should have been okay for him to come. Don't you think stating that you two shouldn't even be on the same floor of this hospital for safe measures to be too much?"

"...sorry. But, Imagine Breaker scares me. It doesn't just nullify supernatural powers, but luck itself. If we got too close, and he tripped and landed on me...yeah, we just should not be in the same room together".

"Alright fine. Now, where is this so called other hybrid?"

Index asked this, seemingly a lot more mature and driven then usual...but that might be because she wanted to get through this as soon as possible and get back to Toma. The group then directed her towards Kota.

"Alright, Kota. Strip naked and let me examine you".

"Wh-wha?!" Akari exclaimed, surprised.

"I need to check for any traces of magic markings, spell infusions, or such. I also need to know, can you only turn on a full moon, or can you transform whenever you wish? Hurry now!"

Kota seemed a bit embarrassed, but maybe because of prior experiences and the fact he had a bold and headstrong personality, he went with it while answering questions. It seemed that he could transform whenever he wished, but he felt compelled to on a full moon. Not quite a magical one though, but instinctual. Additionally, it seemed his body physically transformed, so if he wore clothes, they would be torn to pieces. And finally, it seemed that while he had enhanced physical abilities, he didn't also get things like summoning other wolves or breathing fire.

After that was all done, and Index finished inspecting him, she nodded.

"Alright, I figured it out, why he is a Werewolf that can possess Esper abilities. His strain of werewolf has absolutely nothing to do with magic, or at least not for a long time. Although given its wide range of what it can effect, its possible even Imagine Breaker cannot fully negate his abilities. And because there is no magic, it does not interfere with his ability to develop and use Esper powers. In short, he is not a hybrid!"

"...well, I kind of already figured I would not have magic..." Kota said as he got dressed again.

"What does that mean?"

"In truth...I was born into a family of sorcerers, but for some reason I held zero magical power. So instead, they used me as a test subject, and forced me to become a werewolf. After that, I finally had the power to run away though, and since I had no magic to speak of...I decided to hide in a place where I might still develop special powers".

"Academy City. Thats why a werewolf came here".

"Yeah. My family considers me a disgrace, they probably let HUNTER know I was here so they would hunt me and erase me from existence. After all, its hard for them to get me while I am in Academy City which is on the side of science".

"I see...so, you are here on your own then".

"Yeah...but its cool. Besides, now I got a lot of great friends!" he said with an energetic and childish smile. Though, he then looked at Akari specifically.

"By the way, how can you do it? Use magic and Esper powers? Come on, I told you, so you gotta tell me!"

And so, Akari began telling him about A Certain Hybrid Weapon.

* * *

 **AN: Me: See, that was not so bad!**

 **Akari: At least I finally managed to look cool...**

 **Kuroko: And finally, people bring me into the loop! I am Judgement, you should tell me these things so I can be prepared!**

 **Ai: At least you got to be in this arc! I barely appeared at all! Aren't I a main character?!**

 **Me: Hey, you are! But, this was the best way to do the arc in my opinion! Don't worry, you will have plenty of appearances!**

 **Kuroko: But you will never match the heroism and importance I had this chapter! Hehe!**

 **Ai: What did you say, pigtails?!**

 **Kuroko: Only the truth, screecher!**

 **Ai: Pervert!**

 **Kuroko: Bro-con!**

 **Me: And we will just let those two fight off screen now as we end this! Anyways, hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave some reviews! See you later!**

 ***things breaking are heard in the background as it ends***


	8. Chapter 8: A Certain Secret Organization

Chapter 8: A Certain Secret Organization

"I can't believe you were serious about this" Toma muttered as Misaka pulled him along down the line towards the building. The two were in their usual casual attire, and were heading towards a large building, surrounded by security and other people, with all sorts of loud noises coming out of it.

But it was not a heavily guarded compound full of corruption and evil, but rather the place where a famous DJ was performing that had recently arrived in Academy City, and that Misaka made Toma take her to as payment for keeping so many things a secret.

Or, in words neither of them were currently admitting or fully considering it as, a date.

"But you know, with my luck, something will end up happening".

"Oh shut it. I am a Level 5!"

"...so, power through any problem is your answer then".

"N-not necessarily!" Misaka denied, even though that was what she had intended in case anything did go wrong and try to prevent them from enjoying the night. "Now come on! We are just about in!"

"Alright, alright. DOnt say I didn't warn you".

As Toma muttered that, the two went up to the guard.

"Tickets please".

"Here you go!"

"Alright. Thanks for coming. Enjoy your night".

And the guard, much to Toma's shock, let them in without incident.

"So? Who is the guy anyways? Must be some DJ to have lines like this".

"Indeed! Even though he is young, he is super famous! I hear people are practically mesmerized by his music! He has a perfect five star rating, excluding ratings given to him by bitter rivals. He apparently even rivals Sola".

The two conversed as they entered the building, and immediately became exposed to a party like envirornment. People were cheering as the DJ kept up the beats, and true to what was said, they were fantastic. As for the DJ, Toma was a bit surprised. It was a boy with long blue hair, short stature, with blue headphones and youthful appearance.

"Hey people! Are you ready to kick it into high gear!?"

""""""""Yeeeeeah!""""""""

"Then lets amp up the beats!".

"Azul Azero...he really is incredible" Misaka said, as she held Toma's hand. And it was so good, it made Toma forget all about his lack of luck.

* * *

"Whew" Azul said, as he got backstage and into the break room. Even though he enjoyed it, several hours of DJing was still exhausting for him. He kicked off his shoes, and laid down on the couch to fully relax as he closed his eyes.

"Azero-sama" a butler said as he entered the room. "Did you enjoy your performance?"

"Yeah, I did" Azero replied, not even bothering to open his eyes. "Is there any updates?"

"All of your belongings have transfered in to Academy City. As for suitable classes for you to join, we did find one school that looked promising. That said, the matter of Esper training..."

"Yeah, I know. They will want to do all of their own tests and stuff. That said, any other trouble I should know of? Any desperate fans trying to get in?" the boy asked, as he smiled calmly. "You know what to do with people who want to interrupt my me time, right?"

"Of course. There is one Level Five girl and her date, but otherwise there is no one".

The fact that the butler was able to stop a Level 5 from charging right in would be considered remarkable.

"I see. Then that will be all. You can leave for now, I want to get some rest before getting swarmed by fans".

"Very good sir. Then..."

Suddenly, a loud thud could be heard as the butler collapsed to the ground, and five people wearing motorcycle suits and helmets stormed in.

"Come quietly, or we...will..."

However, what they came to see was an empty couch in the center of the room. Followed by a briefcase impacting one of them in the head at high speed, causing the person to collapse to the ground. And standing there, in his signature blue jacket, shorts, and boots, was Azul Azero with his hands in his pockets.

"I am not sure who you fools are, but I should warn you. I only sign autographs if I want to, not because people order me to. So, would you mind telling me who you are?"

"Damn it...grab him, now!"

"Seriously?" Azul questioned, as the people charged towards him. "Are any of you even Espers?"

Even though they had guns, they didn't bother to shoot. Probably they did not want to attract attention, but then they should have at least bothered to bring silencers. It was rather dissapointing to Azul, who ducked underneath two of them and then sprung up and decked the third in the face as he twisted his body around to kick the fourth in the chin, and then landed on two feet.

"Seriously, if you wanted to capture...me...you should have..."

"Used oderless gas while wearing Motorcycle shaped gasmasks?"

"...huh...so it was for more then just keeping your faces hidden..."

"Alright, everyone! Now lets go quickly before the gas spreads and people notic..."

Suddenly, there was a shift in the air, and maybe a strange noise as well.

"Hey, what was that?"

"LEt me...what the...the gas we got from Brew is gone all of a sudden..."

"What the hell is going on here?"

As one of them was grabbing Azul, a female voice called out. The group turned, only to see Level 5 Esper Mikoto Misaka there along with another boy.

"Looks like assault and kidnapping" Toma said in his usual voice, and then he took a step backwards. "After you".

And in an instant, Level 5 Esper Railgun stepped in, and they all were zapped out of commision and to the ground.

* * *

"I cant believe that I am responding to you guys yet again" Hokari Haruka mentioned as she stepped onto the scene, looking at the mess. Five tied up and gift wrapped people in motorcycle helmets and outfits, and the near victim of kidnapping, Azul Azero. "Or that I am meating Azul Azero. Ai is going to be jealous, right Akari-chan?"

Hearing the name, Toma and Misaka looked behind Haruka, and saw that several paces away was Akari, who looked wary and somewhat paranoid. It didn't take a genius to figure out why. Akari didn't want to be anywhere close to Toma, or more specifically, Imagine Breaker.

"Sorry..."

"Its okay...even an accidental touch could kill him after all. I guess its only natural".

"Speaking of which, from what we were told, apparently Azul was taken out by a gas they deployed?"

"Whatever it was, it was an Esper ability I think, or produced by one. It was negated the moment I got close to the room".

"Well, good to know Imagine Breaker can affect gases, and not just solids. Anyways, we know why they targeted him? Its a simple ransom right?"

"Well, that is the weird thing. We cant remove their helmets, and they have not woken up yet either".

"You tried?"

"We did, the first responders did, nothing worked. Its not Esper or Magic, because Toma tried as well. Though, he thought there might be some sort of reaction, but they still have not woken up".

"I see...maybe we should bring in some dogs then to sniff around".

"They already tried that too, but they want crazy and no one could understand why. They think its some sort of deliberate Anti-Dog technique, but no one knows for sure".

"Hmmm...in that case...Akari?"

Haruka shouted back towards Akari.

"Yeah?"

"Erm...this is kind of difficult to say but...do you think Kota is available right now?"

"...probably. I think I can guess as to why you are asking..."

"Can you?"

"...I will see about it..."

As Akari went to make a call, Azul started to walk over.

"Thanks again for saving me".

"No problem!"

"Its not much, but here" Azul said, handing a pass to Toma and Misaka. "Its a pass to get you in to any event I do at Academy City for free. I hope you enjoy".

Misaka practically wanted to squeel when she got it, while Toma looked around.

"Why do you think they wanted you though?"

"Not sure" Azul said, taking out a small blue book. "It might be people against me taking up residence in Academy City, or maybe trying to steal my music notes here. Either way, I suppose I will have to be more careful".

"Huh...I see..."

Toma was not really sure about it, but...he got the strangest feeling that Azul was hiding something from them all the same.

"Hey, guys? I think there is a problem" one of the CSIs mentioned. "I am not getting a pulse on any of them. Or any heat".

"What?!" Misaka said, shocked. "But, I didn't zap them that much!"

"Well, no thats the thing. They have zero body heat, they are at room temperature".

As she got a bad feeling, Haruka motioned everyone back, and then took out her baton, and smashed in the glass part of the helmet. Inside the helmet however, was something far more disturbing then one could account for. There was a corpse inside of the helmet and suit.

"...this is going to be another really weird case, isn't it?"

"I knew something bad would happen".

* * *

"Do you think we can get tickets next time? asks Misaka Misaka with hopeful eyes" said a young girl's voice, to be exact Last Order's Voice, as she and Accelerator looked at the building from afar.

"Be quiet. Thats not why we are here. Anyways, are you sure your Misaka Network can confirm the information we got?"

"Yes! says Misaka Misaka triumphantly, showing pride even though she only delivered the information".

"So, it was true...but that still doesn't answer why CLASS was after this brat".

"Maybe they really liked his music! says Misaka Misaka knowing that probably isnt it and acting cheerfully".

"I doubt it. CLASS is only interested in three things that we know of. Powerful magic, powerful Espers, and creating weapons".

"Dont forget the Hybrid Weapon they created, Hokari Akari! says Misaka Misaka reminding him about a fourth thing they are interested in".

"Yeah yeah, I know. Tsk. We need more answers. Maybe I should try questioning that brat again".

"Aren't you just concerned about him? suggests Misaka Misaka, playfully revealing his likely true intentions".

"Tsk. He is just a damn brat. He made a sub par villain too".

The two of them continued to bicker as they walked down, their conversation going all over the place. However, it then got Accelerator curious about something.

"Hold on...if he only just arrived in the city, then why are they interested in him?"

* * *

Meanwhile, a normal looking high school girl went down a dark and eerie hallway, with no windows but otherwise looking like a normal school hallway. She looked about sixteen years old, about average height, and very cheerful with her pink hair and golden eyes. Approaching a set of double doors, she slammed them wide open and entered.

"I hear Piper-chan couldn't manage to do it!" she said energeticly, almost too energeticly. "And all her dolls got captured as well!"

"Stop calling them dolls, you overly smiling freak" a middle school girl replied, nearly of high school age with black hair and black eyes. "And I swear, Melody-san, stop using -chan with my name!"

"I doubt you could do any better either Melody" a high school boy with blonde hair and blue eyes mentioned, tossing a ball of pure fire up and down in his hand. "He easily would have overpowered you after all".

"Can you all be quiet? Especially you, Blaze-niisan" said a young boy with white hair and red eyes, about nine years old, holding a sniper rifle in his hands and wearing a cloak with a hood.

"Shut it, Shota-kun..." he started to say, only for a sniper bullet to impact the wall five inches from his head. "Sorry, I forgot yo uhated that name, Shiro-kun. It just sounds the same is all to me".

"Nevermind that! Where the hell is everyone else?!"

"Alice-chan mentioned she was busy working on an art project" Shiro replied, taking out a cloth and polishing his sniper rifle.

"And I heard that Torque-kun and Ivy-chan were out of the city working on their own project" Blaze added, looking over at the other two. "I think the others are currently in another session..."

"Not everyone, idiot" another boy's voice said, as he walked in. Carrying his signature weapon with him, Lance walked towards the front of the room. "Looks like most of CLASS that are available are here though, which is good to see".

"Cool. Can I kill someone now, Lance-niichan?"

"Sorry Shiro, but we only have capture targets right now".

"Surely there is someone? What about the Anti-Skill woman who raided that research lab? Hokari Haruka right? Can I kill her? Please please please?"

"No. She and her sister, along with that brat, are being heavily monitored by that army of Misaka Clones right now, probably at the request of Accelerator. You try and take them out, and you will end up being captured".

"Stupid assholes...they created a damn army of Level 5s that makes doing anything difficult now".

"Well, maybe for average people who tried to do what we do, but this is a CLASS full of capable individuals".

"And a gun toting brat..."

"Dont insult Shiro-chan! You will hurt his feelings!"

"What feelings, you idiotic moron! Seriously Melody, that guy is a psychopath!"

"How about you all be quiet, and let me, the teacher, decide the direction of the class" a man pointed out, stepping out from a door by the teachers desk and walking into the room. He was older then all of them, and had a dignified appearance around them.

"Sensei! Sensei! Give me an assassination job! Please please!" Shiro called out while raising his hand.

"Quiet Shiro-kun, unless you want to be punished" the teacher said sharply with a deadly glare, causing Shiro to sit back down and quiet down. "Now listen, this is a CLASS that is supposed to be the best of the best, people not burdened by morales that would stop them from doing what they need to do, made of all sorts of people with special talents and powerful abilities. Because of that, so long as you are obediant and successful, you get to enjoy certain freedoms. Now, Lance-kun...mind telling me why Vector-kun is not among us right now?"

"None of the Command Codes worked".

The first sentence Lance spoke sounded like an excuse, but it got Sensei interested.

"None of them?"

"Not a single one. It was as if someone swapped out his entire programming. But nothing worked the way it should".

"I see...that is a strange thing. I suppose I can forgive that failure...but, Piper. Why is Azul-kun not here either?"

"Railgun and Imagine Breaker were there for some reason and interfered. The gas I got from Brew was totally neutralized, and so were the expendable fodder".

"I see. How annoying. And knowing those two, they might try to poke around again. I think it might be time for a group project then. Lance, you take point...along with Shiro-kun and Melody-chan".

"Yay!"

"Woo hoo!"

"Shiro-kun, that said, no randomly killing people. And Melody-chan, no abusing Shiro-kun".

""Awwwwwwww"".

"Great...I get two of the craziest people. Well, so long as they do their jobs, I don't mind. That said, you better follow orders, Shiro-kun, Melody-chan".

""Yes Sir, Class President Sir!""

"...well, at least they sound believable".

* * *

 **AN: Me: And there is another chapter out!**

 **Lance: Finally, I get to show up again.**

 **Accelerator: CLASS is even more unstable then I expected...**

 **Last Order: I also got an appearnace! Says Misaka Misaka, overjoyed that she got to appear!**

 **Kota: ...you didn't wait to end the chapter till after I showed up...**

 **Accelerator: Shut up, pup.**

 **Kota: Who are you calling a pup?!**

 **Last Order: Puppy!**

 **Kota: !**

 **Lance: ...well, at least Shiro and Melody are probably more stable then these lot.**

 **Me: You really think that?**

 **Lance: No, not really. Shiro is a murderous brat, and Melody is a perverted drama queen. They just happen to at least be good at their jobs.**

 **Me: Well, lets leave it at that then! Hope you all enjoyed, and stay tuned for more!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Certain Team Formation

Chapter 9: A Certain Team Formation

"So what you are telling me is, we know nothing".

Those were the words of Move Point as she listened to all the information, or rather, the lack of information they had on the enemy group known as CLASS.

"It seems that they took a name to counter, or to spite, others like SCHOOL, ITEM, or GROUP. That said, its difficult to believe that this is just a coincidence, after everything that happened".

"Awww, is that a bit of loneliness I hear?"

"Shut it. Anyways, these idiots are just annoying. So, where are they?"

"Sorry, but nothing I have points to where they are. CLASS seems to either have serious backing, or serious skills. I wouldn't be surprised if Crowley was behind them, but...from what I have heard, rumors have it they are not quite stable. Might be some really out there experiments from the Dark Side".

"No clue on any of their identities?"

"They all use Code Names, and we dont have any good images of their faces. But it seems like they have members of all ages and sizes, and they are all at least at Level 4 danger, or extremely capable Level 3s. I heard a rumor they stole some sort of Esper related program from a scientist, and that they take students that show certain abilities and behaviors. Other then that, I really dont know much, just a few code names. Lance, Piper, and they have repeatedly referenced something or someone known as 'Imagine Breaker'. They treat it like its a nuke or something".

Accelerator chuckled a bit on the inside, as he knew the truth about that last one.

"Well, it seems like last night, they tried to kidnap some DJ..."

"DJ? Wait, do you mean the rumored incident at the place where Azul Azero performed?! Did you meet him?! Did you get anything autographed?!"

"Right, I forgot you were a shotacon".

"No I am not, you lolicon! Whoever started that rumor is going to die! ANd if they are already dead, I will just kill them again!"

"Anyways, these people are causing all sorts of issues..."

"Oh no...you are not trying to get me wrapped up in all this again are you?"

"They will go after that DJ again, and..."

"Alright, fine. But I am not joining any team, got it?"

"Yeah yeah...anyways, lets just go already. Seems like we wont get any more information anyways, unless you got something to say?"

The two looked over at the corner, where an Academy CIty Secret Intelligence Officer was tied up in a corner and had a face full of fear and panic.

"I think we got everything out of him already...was this really necessary?"

"Well, he was the one assigned to spy on me, but he also tried to bug the shower room that the brat uses".

"So he is a lolicon like you?"

"I am not a lolicon, you shotacon!"

"I am not a shotacon!"

The two then turned to their hostage.

"Tell him/her I am right!"

* * *

"I cant believe you got to meet Azul Azero! YOu should have called me!"

Ai complained to Akari and Kota, who were watching TV at the Hokari residence, as she repeatedly beat her hands on Akari's head while complaining. She wasn't really using force though, it was more playful whining then anything else.

"You were at your sleepover, and Haruka-neechan didn't want to leave me on my own overnight given recent events".

"You should have called me! I could have portaled right over!"

"But you said not to disturb you!"

"Muuuuuu!"

"That said, we did get invited to his next event today. And we got you a pass".

As he said that, Akari held up a VIP pass, which was quickly snatched up by Ai.

"Woo hoo! Thank you! Thank you a whole bunch! Alright, come on! Lets go right now!"

"Eh, right now?" Akari questioned, as Ai opened up a portal right in front of them. "Wait wait! We dont have our shoes on!"

"Yeah! And we are in the middle of watching something!"

"Move it, now!"

"Yes, yes!" Akari said, as his body moved on its own. Kota jumped to his feet as well, and looked at Ai.

"You should apologize to him".

"Yeah yeah, I get it. But come on, we need to get going!"

The two boys got their shoes on, and were dragged along by Ai to the site of the event.

"His music is some of the best I have ever heard. Did you know along with DJing, he can play the piano, the violin, the guitar, and the flute! He can also...woah?!"

Suddenly, while distracted with her talking, Ai ran into someone. The two fell to the ground, giving out an ouch.

"Hey! What is the...Index?"

"Ai-neechan".

"What are you doing here?"

"Making Toma show me this music stuff! He went without me last time and I got lonely! I don't like being left out!"

"I know right! I also got left out last time!"

"...those two get along surprisingly well..."

"...they both are potentially the largest eaters in Academy City".

Kota and Akari conversed while watching the two of them. It was a nice, casual heartwarming scene at lea...

"Hmmm?"

Kota started to sniff the air as they approached the building.

"Something wrong Kota?"

"Its just...remember those bodies from before? Are any of them still around here?"

"No...why do you ask?"

"Its just, there is a scent here that kind of feels close to something I smelt from that crime scene..."

The moment he heard that, Akari went into full observation mode and looked around.

"...I think we just walked right into another mess..."

* * *

"Well well, look at this" Shiro mentioned as he looked out from the hotel room at the event below. "So many people. This is going to be a lot of fun".

At the same time, Melody came up behind him wearing a bathrobe.

"Come on now Shiro-chan, lets take a bath together..."

"Melody, dont you dare. I dont want you causing issues between each other right before an op. And you definently are not allowed to abuse Shiro and risk putting him in a state where he cant help us".

Lance warned Melody as he held a gun to her head, coming out of nowhere. She looked back at Lance, and glared scornfully.

"I hate older guys like you, so pushy and bossy".

"You see, I would be more sensitive, but you are more of a perpetrator then a victim".

"I just want to be with someone who I know is not after my body, like Shiro-chan".

"...you mean, you only want people who are physically too young to possess those emotions, since those are the only people you know for a fact wont treat you like..."

"You should shut up Lance, or I might just go and kill you".

"Can you both stop being so noisy?" Shiro asked as the two bickered. Shiro didn't really like or trust either of them, respectively. In terms of Melody, during her Esper power development, she ended up waking early to find one of the scientists...well, they were taking advantage of people while they were unconscious. That should make her a victim people feel sympathetic for, but the resulting shock caused her to kill him, and several other scientists whether they were aware of it or not, which also resulted in a spike in the development of her Esper powers.

Apparently after escaping though, she was consoled by a boy younger then her, an innocent boy who knew nothing and just wanted to make her feel better because he was kind, without any additional motivations or feelings due to his age, and who she only met in passing. Because of all this, she developed a psychotic and selfish personality where she always wants to be the one in power, and she also only likes young boys. She will happily carry out any assignment that involves killing older men, especially scientists and perverts, and will carry out any order that lets her keep that power. This has also made her show unconditional affection and support for Shiro. So while Shiro finds her bothersome, annoying, even embarrassing, he can at least trust her to not abandon or betray him.

As for Lance, he was the class president due to his overwhelming intellect and strategic ability. He fought with weapons and relics, but aside from Sensei, no one really knew if he used magic or Esper powers. He had secrets and authority, and also often assigned Shiro to missions where he could kill people. Shiro has so far learned how to manipulate him to some extent as well, but knows better then to trust Lance. However, Shiro does like Lance a little bit, enough to show him respect and listen to orders.

"Awww, you made Shiro-chan mad Lance!"

"You are the one who creeped him out with you pervertedness! Come on! Lets just complete the mission and abduct Azul...Shiro, the security situation?"

"I am seeing Anti-Skill pressence, a few members of Judgement, and...well now. Hokari Ai, Vector, Vector's friend, and...is that the Index?"

"Index? Tsk, that means Imagine Breaker must be close by. Anything else you see?"

Towards that question, Shiro seemed to freeze up.

"...Accelerator and Last Order".

"What?"

"I see them both, walking around in the open...oh, oh oh oh!"

Suddenly, Shiro dropped the binoculars and grabbed his sniper rifle, getting into a sniper position as he began to target Accelerator.

"No, Shiro! Stop! Do not target Accelerator! It will blow the whole mission!"

"But there he is! Academy City Number 1! Right there and vulnerable!"

"Don't do it Shiro! Its a trap! He is trying to get the better of you!"

Those words seemed to strike a nerve, as Shiro stopped targeting Accelerator.

"What?"

"Think about it! Accelerator, in a crowd in the open? Surrounded by actual normal people?! Its bait!"

Shiro looked back through the scope at Accelerator, then at Lance again, and then back at Accelerator, before clicking his tongue.

"Damn fool. Thinking I would fall for it".

No one bothered to remark that Shiro almost did fall for it, and would have if Lance had not intervened.

His barrel and sights then ended up drifting towards Vector, also known as Hokari Akari.

"...do we really need him alive? We could easily learn all we need from his corpse".

"Shiro, no. No killing. At least not yet".

"Yeah, come and take a bath with me instead".

"Melody, how about instead of trying for something impossible, you use your talents on our target, Azul. Who knows, Sensei might even let you keep Azul as a pet when you are done".

"Oooh, my own personal cute DJ. He is not as young as Shiro, but it should still be good!"

Melody went and skipped off, and Shiro sighed.

"At this rate, she is going to be retired just like Kunai-kun".

"You sorry or happy about that Shiro?"

"She is annoying and bothersome, but its guarenteed that if you try to betray me, or anyone else, she will side with me. So, I suppose both. But if she tries to crawl into my bed again, I will shoot her".

Shiro told him that as he scoped out the area.

"Alright Melody, freshen up and get dressed! We are moving out! Shiro-kun, you are on overwatch!"

"Yeah yeah, I got it!" he said as Melody skipped out of the room. "Just keep her away from me".

"I thought she was like, the only one you trusted?"

"Only to not stab me in the back".

"Well remember this. If this mission goes well, we will all get rewards".

Shiro smiled as he heard that, while the other two went to get ready.

* * *

"You ready to amp up the beats?!"

The entire crowd cheered yes as Azul, also known as Azu to his friends, as a certain group seemed to have formed. A very odd, very eye attracting group.

"...how did this happen?"

"Well of course I would come as well!"

"Toma! I am hungry! Lets go get food!"

"This is the best part! Lets stay here!"

Toma was caught inbetween Misaka and Index somehow, while Akari, Kota, and Ai looked on with pity.

"Thats a really dangerous situation..."

"Indeed".

"...what is it with that guy that attracts people like that? Look, isn't there one or two more people watching them from the corners?"

Indeed, there were others, including one person with a spear she was just barely holding back.

"...is this what we call an ikeman?"

"...seriously?"

"No no! Both of you, dont take his example! In fact, just stay small and adorable!"

"...Ai, what are you saying now?"

"...actually, I hope he follows Index away to the Food Court, instead of staying here...or maybe, I should just go and..."

Akari tried to get away, but Ai grabbed the collar of his shirt and held him there.

"No way. You have to get over this fear".

"He can litterally kill me with an accidental touch".

"Just relax and enjoy yourself!"

"Fine, fine. Then lets just..." Akari started to say, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "...actually, fun time is over".

"What? DO I need to give you an order to have fun?"

"No, not that...I just saw that guy, from before. Lance".

At that name, the other two suddenly tensed up.

"Look. He is heading up those stairs, moving towards...towards Azul?"

"So CLASS is behind this...alright, come on! We cant let them reach him before we get there!"

The trio started to make their moves, and Mikoto and Toma noticed as well. They quickly followed their line of sight, and also began to move, telling Index to take care and stay safe.

Azul also looked around, but just let loose a bit of a smile and started to amplify the music further. However...

"Hold on, what the..."

"...is that..."

As a strange chime rang out, Lance and Melody suddenly found themselves blocked...by Accelerator.

"Melody, do it now. Localize it".

"Hey, dont ignore me. I seem to remember you sneaking away before we got a chance to talk last time".

"Sorry, Accelerator...but I dont feel like dealing with you today..."

"Well too bad, because I dont give a shit about your feelings. Besides, neither do they it seems".

Accelerator and Akari locked eyes for a moment, but quickly looked away from each other and focused on Lance.

"Its six against two. You cant honestly think you will win, right?"

"That all depends on how you play the numbers. In Blackjack, two cards could be a perfect hand. Right, Melody?"

That was when they noticed...Melody was playing a flute, but no one could hear any sound from it.

And then, explosives detonated around various supports near the ceiling. Including some pieces over Last Order. This forced Accelerator and Ai to get involved, Accelerator using his powers to divert the rubble and collapsing pieces while Ai created wormholes to move it over to safe places. However, due to the placement of the explosives, they could not move back for a second as more pieces fell one after another, crumbing and destabilizing.

And meanwhile, Lance took out a capsule, and threw it to the ground and broke it open. Almost immediately, Kota was practically incapacitated, holding his mouth and nose.

"Extracted Concentrated Wolfsbane Gas. Dont think I didn't do my homework..."

"...you didn't tell me about that...so he is a puppy huh?"

Melody mentioned as she finished playing. And that was when they noticed, a number of people around them were acting weird now...almost like erratic zombies or enraged super fans. Several of them attacked Akari and Mikoto, who shook them off, but were still facing a large number of them. Furthermore, they seemed numb to Mikoto's electrical powers, and Akari even found them harder to move. In fact, their own abilities seemed weakened.

That left Toma, but before he could move Lance hit him with his weapon, that he seemed to take out and have extend from a small portable form into a large lance, to keep him away. After all, Toma couldn't really do anything against a foe with superior abilities not tied to Esper powers or Magic.

"Now, then" Lance mentioned, quickly turning to Azul and heading for him. "We need you to come with us and tell us what we want to know...huh?!"

Suddenly, a powerful sonic blast slammed into Lance, nearly knocking him back. As for the source of that, it seemed to be Azul's stretched out arm, which included a strange glove and a sort of lightweight arm brace like thing with a digital screen and various buttons and such on it.

And it was also displaying glowing magic runes on it.

"Sorry, but do you mind not disrupting me till after the concert?" he said with a serious tone, while he continued to work as a DJ. "I am afraid I will be forced to ask you to leave if you continue to be a disturbance".

And so, a new combatant joined the frey unexpectedly in the form of Azul.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the entrance...

"Excuse me".

"Hold on! No admittance without a ticket!"

As the guard went to stop him, he was suddenly blown backwards.

"I am afraid that I cant allow that to happen. After all, I have a very important task to do here".

* * *

 **AN: Kota: *puking in the corner***

 **Accelerator: Get out of here Last Order!**

 **Ai: Damnit!**

 **Shiro: ...they are all useless.**

 **Lance: Well of course, thats why they were not invited to CLASS.**

 **Azul: At least they are not mentally unstable.**

 **Akari: You know, I am noticing we have quite a few names that start with A.**

 **Shiro: Losers.**

 **Akari: Your name is a color!**

 **Shiro: Thats it! Your getting a bullet to the head!**

 **Me: ...cant even get a word in. Well, whatever! Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for more!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Certain Magical DJ

Chapter 10: A Certain Magical DJ

* * *

Note: Sorry if I seem a bit hostile with this, but some people have been really annoying with this. Since it seems certain people have come to wrong conclusions, let me mention this now. FOr all those who said Imagine Breaker works on all supernatural things, not just Esper Powers and magic, you seem to have failed to realize what I keep saying: Lance has used no supernatural abilities, and his weapon has no supernatural elements at all. Lance has only used ordinary abilities on Toma, and his Lance only uses the power of technology.

Not Magic. Not Esper Powers. Zero Supernatural energy.

As a result, he is Toma's weakness. Toma's Imagine Breaker has zero effect on him or his Lance because he himself does not fight Toma using anything even remotely supernatural. So stop PMing me and such with stuff like "Ohhh, it applies to all supernatural stuff" or "stop making Toma look weak/useless". I am a fan of the series, I know this stuff. However, Lance knows about Toma and Imagine Breaker and plans things out to deal with that. And if no one had noticed, Toma has been being useful, whether at the start of this Arc, or if people were not quite getting the hints, though granted some of them were subtle, Imagine Breaker has countered a number of things.

But, it has zero effect on a man not using Esper powers or Magic or anything supernatural, using a Lance that also has no supernatural elements. THat is Imagine Breaker's weakness. At any point, Toma could literally get shot to death by normal bullets.

* * *

Azul Azero. From a young age, he was recognized as a musical prodigy, and came from a family who practiced a form of magic that involved Runes. His parents practically adored and supported him, encouraging his studies with music as well as Runecraft. That said, they didn't really get involved with the Churches, being one of those groups who stayed on the sidelines.

However, as Azul's talent began to shine, and he was nearing the stage both in the musical world and learning incredibly advanced Runecraft when he was only eight years old, that was when people came to try and recruit him and his family. People who did not take rejection very well...and murdered his parents who tried to protect him. And then, from that emotion...was where his true magical ability shined and was revealed.

After that, he constantly stayed on the road, doing all sorts of tours. People came after him constantly, but one by one, he beat them back. He beat them all back, until eventually he started to calm down, finally getting over his parents deaths.

And then, that invitation arrived. A request for him to live in Academy City, to longer be chased by those people non stop and having a home, in exchange for occasionally dealing with any threats to the people of Academy City that he encountered. It was certainly beneficial for him, and he couldn't help but notice they specifically mentioned the people of Academy City, and not Academy City itself.

And so, he decided to move here. But it seemed that someone here, someone who he felt was different from the one who sent the letter, had come here after him. And interrupting the smiles he was trying to bring to others, just like how the smiles of his parents were stolen forever...like his smile that had been stolen...he refused to lose that again.

"No can do...but if you come with us peacefully, it would make it a lot less..."

"Then get out!" Azul shouted, pointing his open palm towards them as he created a powerful sonic wave that pushed them all back. He then hit a switch on his turntables, and amped up the beats.

Somehow, no one else seemed to realize what was going on, and aside from the brainwashed people, were acting normally, though they did seem to try and avoid getting hit somehow and were naturally leaving in a calm fashion.

Toma tried to get back towards the group, but Lance seemed to press a button on his weapon, and it extended, knocking right into Toma with rather painful looking force and knocking him backwards again. Although that in itself let Toma realize something. Lance was trying to keep him, or rather, Imagine Breaker, away from Melody as much as he could.

"That girl seems to be the key to whatever his plans are!"

"On it!" Misaka replied, letting loose a powerful electric shock, but once again it was attracted to and absorbed by Lance's Lance, which was operating as a lightning rod and rendering the Electromancer powerless as well. "Damnit! Someone destroy that weapon!"

"I think you should all settle down, unless of course, you want my sniper friend to start open firing into the crowd of civilians you just let outside".

At that point, Toma, Akari, and Azul all clicked their tongues and looked with disgust. After all, Lance was threatening to kill dozens of innocent people if they did not comply with his demand".

As for Accelerator and Ai, explosives kept going off and the building kept degrading, with dozens of people still inside at risk as well.

Kota was still puking and suffering from the gas released, made from Wolfsbane, a natural herb that Werewolfs detested.

Toma could keep touching the people brainwashed by Melody, but so long as she continued that song, they would get re-brainwashed the moment he was no longer touching them.

"You..."

And then, an unexpected voice called out. Everyone could not help but turn...and look at Last Order.

"...you ruined my special ultimate fun adventure date with oniichan! Says Misaka Misaka, furiously enraged!"

And then, their minds broke just a little when they realized she was talking about Accelerator when she used that word. Rather, their minds tried to think of him as an oniichan type, but failed...

As for Accelerator, he looked...flustered? Not quite, but he clearly did not know how to react to this.

"...what did you just call me?"

"Oniichan! Says Misaka Misaka, confirming what she said".

"...say that again?"

"Oniichan! Says Misaka Misaka without losing any vigor!"

"Tsk. Don't call me that".

"But based on reading your micro-expressions, you seem to enjoy it! Says Misaka Misaka, revealing Oniichan's secret feelings..."

Something unbelievable was said in the middle of combat.

"And a bunch of the other Misakas also think so too! Oh, oops... Says Misaka Misaka, covering her mouth".

That little oops was not missed.

"What do you mean by oops?"

"I mean oops because Misaka Misaka was not supposed to bring up the other Misakas right now! Says Misaka Misaka, now realizing she is bad at keeping secrets".

And then, as if it couldn't get any more weird, a gun was fired into the sky and drew everyone else's attention, to where they saw a man with a priest robe appear. However, several people instinctively felt that he was more dangerous then he appeared.

"Ah yes, excuse me. I am here to take Index. If you obediently comply, we can avoid a lot of violence right now".

Toma's face contorted with annoyance. "Now of all times? Seriously?"

"Well of course. I operate on my schedule, not those of others".

Accelerator also looked around, and then ultimately decided on what to do. The situation was too messed up, with no clear idea on what would happen next. So he decided to do something to help...refresh the state of things...

"Oi, kid...you look pretty helpless right now. Dont you know that at this rate, Ai is going to get hurt just like before if you do nothing?" Accelerator mentioned. "Just picture her bloody body, on this dirty ground...all because you were too weak to act".

Lance, who immediately realized what Accelerator was about to do...

"Oi! If you continue, our sniper will open fire!"

However, as Lance looked back to Akari...

"Cant...figure it out...try to resist, death...try to help...death...Crisis..."

"Melody! Amplify!"

"I am! Azul has been interfering with my sound waves this whole time!"

"It would be more effective if a someone would stop negating my own waves!"

Toma looked at his hand and realized now he might have been hindering both sides without knowing it.

However...it was not Akari who ended up shouting first, but rather...

"Shut the hell up Accelerator! Stay calm Akari! I will show you just how capable I am!" Ai shouted, as suddenly her wormholes increased in size and scale as she pushed herself past her limits. The number of them also increased somehow, which took the pressure off of Accelerator...

"Shit...open fire now!"

"Oniichan!"

"Tsk!"

Accelerator busted through the wall and into the outside, making full use of his power to try and stop the sniper attack from wherever it would come. However...

"Northwest!"

Accelerator moved North West, just in time to stop the bullet. It was Last Order who told him, but he saw the truth. Multiple clones of the Misaka Network were in the crowd. They were using their power to help identify when a bullet was fired and from what direction.

Meanwhile, Shiro saw Accelerator and got a determined look in his eye.

"There you are...time to eat lead! Omnidirectional attack!"

And meanwhile...

"All directions?! He must have lied about a single sniper!"

Akari looked back at Lance and Melody.

"What now, shrim..."

"Combat Systems Engaged. Activating Annihalation Protocol".

"Son of a...he entered Crisis Mode anyways?!"

Lance dodged out of the way as...nothing was sent his way?

"Gotcha! Now!"

And during that dodge, Toma had run up...and grabbed Melody. With that done, the spell manipulating the innocent civilians was nullified. With the song gone, they would no longer be under their posssession. Of course, in response, Lance jabbed him with the Lance and sent him sprawling. But that had the effect they needed because it let Misaka and Akari get in close as well. Misaka then grabbed Melody, while Akari went and kicked Lance in the face. Misaka might have been having trouble due to the fact that Lance acted as a lightning rod, but when she was in physical contact with the person in question...

Melody got zapped, as if she was a fly that hit a powerful bug zapper. Only, more pain, less death.

Lance knocked Akari out of the way and then attacked Misaka as well, knocking her away as well, a signature move of his, so he could scoop up Melody.

"Now, target him".

And in that instant, a bullet went right at Akari's head. Right before impact though, a barrier formed to stop it but...

"Alert. Potential Lethal Damage detected. Activating Crisis Mode".

And in that instant, dozens of spectral swords formed around him.

"Calculating threat levels. Highest threat level located: Imagine Breaker. Annihalating Imagine Breaker".

And those swords got turned against Toma.

"Shiro! Its time to pull out! It seems our prediction was accurate!" Lance called out as he carried Melody away. Everyone wanted to go after him, but...

"Annihalating Imagine Breaker and all of its Allies".

There was a more pressing issue at the moment. Furthermore, Toma could not stop Akari himself without killing him by using Imagine Breaker on him.

Misaka immediately used her powers to knock down as many swords as she could, while Toma used Imagine Breaker to defend himself from the incoming swords. He got most, but a few cut him here and there. Furthermore, every time they did, it hurt like crazy.

"Toma! Behind you!"

Toma dodged as several of the swords came and tried to stab him in the back.

"Damnit! We need to stop him!"

"I got this..." Kota said. It seemed he was finally feeling better, and he was also naked...but the reason why soon became clear, as he turned into a Werewolf and charged right at Akari. Toma, who saw this...

"Sparky, clear a path for him! If we can pin him to the ground, then maybe we can snap him out of it!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

Misaka shouted that as she pressed herself hard, and took down multiple swords. Kota meanwhile charged forward, using his werewolf claws to cut down the blades. Toma also joined in, using Imagine Breaker to nullify a few of them, as Kota tackled him to the ground.

"Now...how do we restart his brain?"

The group was thinking about that...however...

"Kota, turn human and kiss him".

As he was in his werewolf form, he wasn't able to respond with human words.

"Good, no objection. Glad you agree".

Kota shook his head. Clearly, he was not agreeing.

"How about you let me try?" Azul said, playing some music. As it played, something about Akari seemed to change...as if it was resetting him. And then finally...

"...what happened? Why is Kota on top of me in werewolf form?"

"You entered Crisis Mode again and tried to kill us all, mainly Toma".

"...oh..."

"Anyways...it looks like they got away...I wonder who those people were?"

Misaka looked over to where they made their exit.

"If I had to guess, they were CLASS".

"Great...now, Kota, could you get off me and turn human? We cant let people see you in werewolf form".

Since the idea of kissing Akari was no longer involved, Kota quickly turned human, got off Akari, and ran over to get dressed again.

"...so glad I am not a werewolf..."

"Agreed..."

"I heard all of that!"

"Hey, where did that guy who was asking for Index go?"

"Wait, hold on a second...where did Index go herself!?"

"...damnit! We got distracted and totally forgot about them! Quickly, we have to go after them! Kota, can you track the scent?"

"Yeah! But we gotta hurry!"

Meanwhile, Azul, who heard all of this...

"...I suppose I should take some responsibility for this and help out as well..."

* * *

 **AN: Me: The action is still on!**

 **Index: Why did I get kidnapped?!**

 **Kota: Everyone was too busy and got distracted. Akari going Crisis Mode did not help...**

 **Lance: All according to plan...**

 **Misaka: I really hate that guy...**

 **Toma: Me too...**

 **Accelerator: You two are just cranky...**

 **Me: Anyways! Tune in next time to see what happens!**


End file.
